Living Nightmares: When Danger Creeps
by jknightmares
Summary: Sequel to When Evil Creeps. Abby and Owen start going to Halloween High and meet some new friends. Jack has to fix things with Sally because of his lies. Will Shock return for Abby and what new evil will she bring with her...? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Abby is finally happy and in fact she and Owen are going to Halloween High. Her happiness is shorted lived when danger returns to town. Shock and Barrel are still out there and Shock has a new plan to get even with Abby and what new danger will she bring to Halloween town? Jack and Sally are having troubles of their own. Sally is upset over the lies Jack has told. Can Jack fix his marriage and handle this new danger or will his family be lost to him for good this time?_

_**Living Nightmares**_

_**When Danger Creeps**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**New Day**_

It has been two weeks now and Jack has decided to let Lock out of jail. After talking with Abby he was sure that Lock has turn over his evil ways and really did help Abby out. The old and new hide out of the Trio were torn down. Lock now lives just outside of town close to were the old hide out was. Jack told him that he couldn't live in town. Jack also didn't like the fact that Abby hangs out with him way to much but he has to trust his daughter. Jack also give Lock a new job that Abby doesn't know about yet. The big day was final here. Abby and Owen were staring school today. The two just can't wait to get to school. Now the manor sits high up a on a hill over looking the whole town. Abby wants to walk to school but Jack will not let her. So she and Owen are riding in the carriage today. It's a good 15 minute ride to the school. Abby and Owen are talking about they're classes.

"So it looks like for the more part we have the same classes."

"Yea Owen and this is good cause we don't know any one else there."

"Well at least my mom is the head mistress so that should keep us from getting picked out right?"

"Sure I guess."

"What do we have first Abby?"

"It looks like home room from 8 to 9. Then I have private lessons with your mom from 9 to 11."

"Your dad is still making you do that?"

"Yea it was part of the deal."

"What's next?"

"Gym class oh boy can't wait for that."

"When is lunch?"

"I just knew you were going to ask that. It's from noon to 1."

"What's after that?"

"Let's see from 1 to 2 holiday social studies. Then from 2 to 3 is left open."

"Left open for what?"

"We get to pick something out."

"What should we do?"

"I have no clue but there is a list in the office to pick from. When we get there we have to check in first."

"Cool so really its just 9 to 11 I won't see you. I have vampire sociology at 9 and at 10 I have witch/warlock studies."

Abby could see the gate to the school. The carriage stop for just a minute for the doors to the gate to open then the carriage went down the drive to the front doors of the school. Abby and Owen jump out and head to the office. It is 7 so not too many kids where that yet. They find the office and go in. There is a lady sitting behind the desk. Abby can tell she is a vampire. She looks up and smiles.

"Oh hey there. You two must be the new students today?"

"Yes Miss…?"

"Oh sorry I'm Miss Tates the school sectary and you are Abby and Owen. Welcome to Halloween High. Have you ever been to school before?" They both shake their heads no and told her that they were home school until now. "Ok will that is ok. I see you both are 16 so that puts you both in the 10th grade. I have someone waiting to show you around the school."

Just then this girl comes walking in. "Sorry Miss Tates I'm here."

"Oh good. Olivia this is Abby and Owen you will be showing them around today."

"Hi I'm Olivia lets get started."

The three walk out of the office and into the hall way. Olivia starts to show them around the school. She takes them to the gym, the home rooms, and the cafeteria. She then takes them to the 2nd floor and tells them a few of their classes are on this floor and the 3rd floor. The 4th floor is all the teacher offices. They then go outside to the back of the school. Olivia tells them that most of the kids at school hang out back there before and after school.

"So have any questions?"

Abby and Owen both say no.

"Is it ok if I ask one then?"

"Sure." Abby speaks up.

"Why is the princess final getting to come to school? I thought your kind was always home school."

"Oh I asked to come to school. I wanted to get know the people of the town. What better way then coming here."

"Well it's nice to finally get to meet you then. I'm going to meet up with some friends would you like to meet them?"

Again both Abby and Owen say yes. Olivia then takes the two over to a group of friends sitting under a tress in the back corner of the school yard. "Hey guys got some new kids for you meet. This is Owen his mom is our head mistress and this is princess Abby."

"Hi there." Both Abby and Owen say together.

"Wow its true the princess really is going to school here." One of the boys said.

"You can just call me Abby."

"If you wish." Olivia said.

"Well thank you for showing us around Olivia but Owen and I need to find our lockers and check back in to the office."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to show your locks to you guys. They are on the 2nd floor about half way down right next to room 216."

"Thanks and it was nice meeting all of you."

Abby and Owen walk away to find they're lockers. Olivia and her friends go bout talking. Abby and Owen get up to they're lockers and didn't have much to say on the way there but Owen really wanted to talk.

"So what did you think of Olivia?"

"She seems nice."

"What about her friends?"

"Nice I guess really didn't get to talk long to them."

"I wonder what they all are."

"I can tell you that."

"You can?"

"Yea I can tell what any one in town is. Olivia is a vampire and so are three of her friends. Two girls and one guy the one who talked. The other girl is a werewolf and the other boy is half werewolf and half vampire."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"If you are a member of this town I can tell what you are."

"Any monster you can read them?"

"Yea if you put it that way."

"That is way cool Abby."

Abby looks at her phone it's almost 8. "We better get down to home room."

Abby and Owen head to their home room. When they get there Owen can see that Olivia and her friends have the same home room. Abby and Owen find two seats together in the back. They take their seats just in time for the bell to ring. A young woman walks into the room. She writes her name up on the board.

"Morning class and welcome back from winter break. I hope that the 2nd half of the year goes by like the first half. Oh that reminds me class we have two new comers with us today. Abby and Owen welcome to home room 113."

They day goes on so fast before Abby knows its time for lunch. Her and Owen find a table outside and take a sit. Owen goes on and on about his day. He finally stops and asks Abby about her time with his mom.

"How were the lessons?"

"Ok the same has before. I can tell you mom I happy she can be back at school all day and not have to leave in the middle of the day to come teach us any more."

"Yea she likes her job here."

"So Olivia so far is in all your classes?"

"Yea she is and her best friend Annie who is a werewolf."

"Any witches yet in any of your classes?" Abby asks Owen.

"Funny you ask some half bloods. It seems that all are half witch and half vampire that I've met so far."

"I never know that this town was low on witches." Abby says with a puzzle look on her face.

Abby and Owen finish up and walk around the school yard. It wasn't long until they heard there names. It was Olivia and her friends call them over. Abby and Owen walk over a sit down with them.

"How is your guy's day going so far?" Olivia asks.

"Good I guess." Abby answers her.

"Hey let me introduce my friends to you guys. This is my bff Annie her next to me. Next to her is my friend Aden. Cross from Aden is Noah and his sister Ella next to him. Last we have Charlotte."

"Hey every one I'm Abby and this is my bff Owen."

"So Owen what are you? Aden asks.

"I'm half vampire and half warlock."

"That's cool I'm half vampire and half werewolf."

"Yea Abby already told me what you guys are from when we first meet."

Abby's face turns red _Owen I didn't want them to know that. _She says to herself. "Yea sorry about that but I can tell what other town's people are."

"That a pretty cool trick." Aden tells her. "Can you teach me that?"

"Of course she can't Aden only a member of the royal family can do that." Olivia tells him.

"Well she knows about us it's only fair we know about her." Charlotte speaks up.

"Charlotte be nice." Ella tells her.

"No its ok she is right it's only fair what would you like to know?" Abby asks the groups of kids.

"Are you a full blood witch?" Charlotte asks.

"Yea my family lines comes from a witch named Rose Skellington. She is the founder of our town as well."

"That's the other thing. Your family line turned into skeletons at one point in time yet here you are with flesh on your bones."

"Yea I know but I'm still unsure why I'm like this." Abby tells her. "Well look at the time lunch is almost over nice talking with everyone."

Abby and Owen start to walk back towards school. Before Abby knew it 3 o'clock had come. Her and Owen meet by their lockers and unload a few things and head for the door. The carriage is there waiting for them. The driver opens the door and the two friends get inside. They sit down and hear a voice say hi to them. It was Lock. Abby is so happy to see him. She gives him a hug and Owen just rolls his eyes. Abby asks him what he was doing here. Lock tells them that Jack has given him a new job. Lock's new job is keeping an eye on Abby while she is at school. Abby can't believe it now she as to have a bodyguard. Great like she didn't fit in already.

**Yea chapter 1 is up. I know not much going on right now but I have plans for everyone in Halloween town to come. I want to say thank you again to everyone who read part 1 and I hope you guys like part 2. Plz review and I will keep posting chapters as soon as I write them. Any one else loving Oct so far? Totally is my Fav month : )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Careless**_

Abby is happy to be back home and to tell her mom about her first day of school. First thing first though asking her dad why he is going to have Lock follow her around at school. Luck for Abby Jack just happens to be home today. He wants to hear all about Abby's day. Abby walks into the house and walks into Jack's office.

"Welcome home honey."

"What's the deal dad?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Why are you going to have Lock follow me around at school? I didn't even think you liked him or even wanted him around me."

"It's true I don't care much for him but Abby you're the one who wanted me to give him a chance so I'm having go to school with you just in case."

"It's not like I have it hard enough there being who I am but know I have to have a body guard following my every move too."

"He's not going to be following you around the school. He will just be checking in on you and will be at school during the day with you. "

"Dad that is so lame. I don't need to be check in on."

"Abby you are still not at 100% I just want you to have some back up if need be. Remember Shock and Barrel are still out there."

"Don't remind me. I do want to know if you have heard any thing yet."

"No my men have looked at every holiday but one."

"What one is that?"

"St. Patrick's day."

"Do you think they could have gone into the human world?"

"No I don't think so and she never had the power Barrel did."

"I'm going up to my room. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes honey and I want to hear all about your day."

Abby leaves Jack's office and heads up to her room. She to talk to Sara but Sara didn't pick up her phone. Just the Owen comes running in and jump on to Abby's bed.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"I really didn't want the kids to know about how I can read them."

"Sorry Abby but I think they knew."

"Only one of them and if I didn't already feel like a freak to began with."

"Really Abby don't start that. I thought you are past the fact that you're a member of Halloween town and not a human. Being a freak in the town in normal."

"I know Owen its just the last time I told some one about myself looked what happened."

"The kids at school are not the Trio Abby. They won't hurt you. Besides isn't that why Lock is coming to school with us?"

"Yea I guess so will that is what my dad said."

"We still have to pick a class for school." Owen tells her.

"Oh yea what did you want to take?"

"Halloween history."

"I didn't know that was a class." Abby says with a puzzle look on her face.

"Yea my mom said that your dad said it was ok to teach the class again."

"Ok that sounds find to me."

Abby and Owen leave the house and go over to Lock's new house. He told Abby the other day it was finally done and they could come over and check it out. Lock house sits just a few feet way from the Trio's first hide out. She remembers Owen telling her that Jack had both hideouts burned to the ground. The first hideout was burned and then fell into the pit below it. Jack then had the pit filled in.

"Hi Lock." Abby saying running up to the house.

"Hey there." Lock answers back.

"So I here you going to be my shadow now?"

"Yea I guess so Abby. You know I find it funny that Jack wants me watching over you. He didn't even tell me why. He just told me my new job was to look after you."

"I know it sucks because I was fitting in so well at school."

"Abby I told you I was sorry." Owen tells her.

"What did you do Owen?" Lock wants to know by getting up in Owen's face.

"First of all back the fuck up Lock. Next I embarrass Abby in front of some of the kids in school today."

"How in the hell did you do that?"

"He told them that I could tell want that are."

"I didn't know that about you Abby." Lock tells her.

"Yea will now everyone knows."

Owen was about to say something but Lock cuts him off. "Abby give him a brake."

Abby is taken back by Lock standing up for Owen. "Fine I'll drop it."

"Good because I'm tried of hearing you bitch about it."

"Owen you're an ass."

Abby takes off and leaves Owen at Lock's house. Abby takes off for the grave yard. She is just about to enter when her phone goes off. Abby looks down to see that Sara is calling her back. 

"Hey sorry I missed your call."

"It's ok I just wanted to talk."

"What's up you sound up set."

"Today was the first day of school for Owen and me."

"Oh how did that go?"

"Ok until Owen told a group of kids I can read other people in town."

"Read other people what do you mean Abby?"

"I can read people in town. Like if you a vampire I can tell."

"You did want people to know you could do that cause of what happen a few months ago."

"Yes I think it's better off if people don't know to much about me or what I can do."

"So you are still friend with Lock then?"

"Yea he is my friend he did save my life Sara. No matter what he has done in the past it stays in the past."

"Sounds like you have the hots for him."

"Ewww Sara no he just a friend just like Owen is."

"Abby you have two really hot guy friends. Better get with one of them before someone else does."

"What ever Sara but anyway I'm thinking about coming to see you next weekend what do you think?"

"Sounds great I miss you Abby. I haven't seen you well that last time was you know."

"Yea I died on you couch."

"Ok funny but I've got to go call me soon."

"You know it bye."

Abby hangs up the phone with Sara. Abby then walks through the grave yard. She comes to some new grave stones add to the cemetery. She found it odd her dad would add one for Oogie but for Shock and Barrel who were still out there some where. Abby has her back turn towards the path that leads down to the graves. She feels like someone is right behind her. She turns to look and no one was there. She starts to turn and face the graves when she hears a noise behind her so she goes to turn round again. Then she feels someone grab her arm. Abby goes to scream and a hand goes over her mouth.

"Lady Abby it's just me."

Abby looks up and sees its just Eric the captain of the guards. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry my Lady but your father has asked for me and my men to watch over you until the outlaws are found."

"So not only is Lock watching but you too."

"Yes my Lady you dad doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Abby is so piss that she takes off for home. Eric wasn't far behind her. Abby storms into the house and into her father office. She didn't find him there so she goes to the study and sure enough she finds Jack there. He is sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. Eric stops by the doors. Abby walks up and stands right in front of Jack.

"Really dad now you have your men following me around."

"I'm sorry Abby but I have to make sure your safe. Even if you to careless to watch out for yourself someone has to be looking out for you."

Abby runs out of the room so up set that when she runs out of the room some how the doors slam shut behind her. She runs up to her room and slams that door but on her own. She takes out her journal and starts to write in it when she has that feeling that someone is in the room with her. She turns around to see who is there and she can't believe her eyes. _What is he doing here?_

**Hey everyone sorry its been forever but school does get in the way… any ways…thanks for the reviews so far….I hope you enjoy chapter 2…I hope to get ch 3 up very soon… If there is any errors sorry about that I really want to get this chapter up and school has really burn me out…Remember this is part 2 of Living Nightmares it you haven't read part one when evil creeps read that first… Reviews Plz : )**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Gift for You**_

Abby didn't know why he was here but there he is. Abby gets up from her bed and walks over to her window. Everyone outside wasn't moving. She looks back over at him. _Why he is here and what does he want? _Abby walks over to him. He is standing in the middle of her room wearing a smile on his face.

"Sandy…I'm sorry Santa Claus what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you Abby."

"Oh well I'm doing fine but why have you stopped time?"

"So I can talk with you."

"Oh ok what can I do for you?"

"No Abby it's what I'm doing for you."

Abby isn't sure what he is talking about. "Oh ok…"

"Abby the other holidays and I want to thank you for what you did. I think I have something that you will like."

"Santa you don't have to. I'm glad I could help."

"No, no you're going to love this gift I have planed of you. Now you know where the holiday doors are right. Well I want you to go to the door with the clover on it. There is someone there waiting for you. She'll take you to your gift."

Before Abby could say nothing she heard a noise outside. She turns her head to look and then looks back to say something to Santa and he was gone. She runs to the window to sees that the people outside are moving again. What did Santa mean there was someone waiting for her in St. Patrick town. Abby did what Santa told her and she went through the door with the clover on it. Abby tries to foucs her eyes but the light that comes through the door was bright. Finally she can see and she is over come to what she is looking at. It is so bright and colorful here. The grass is green, there are flowers, and bird in the sky. Oh and course no one is dead. Abby starts to walk to a path she can see between some trees when she hears someone call out her name."

"Hey are you Abby?"

Abby turns to see who it is. "Yea that's me."

"Welcome to St. Patrick's town. I'm Bridget."

"Hi I'm Abby the pumpkin princess of Halloween Town."

"Yea Santa told me about you."

"Oh ok well I guess you are the one he said would be waiting for me."

"Yea I'm here to show you around town and to show you something special he has for you."

Abby and Bridget walk down the path into town. Bridget shows Abby around town and tells her about St. Patrick's town. Bridget even shows Abby the castle and the two new friends walk to the back of the castle into a garden. There is even a maze in the back yard. Bridget and Abby run into the maze and find their way into the middle. They both take a seat and Bridget starts to giggle a little.

"What funny?"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking that you are nothing all I thought."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No Abby it's a good thing. See most of the other Holidays fear Halloween town's people."

"Why?"

"Well all the monsters live there and scary things."

"But we are all nice."

"I can see that now. If Santa didn't tell me you are from Halloween I would have never known you look like you can pass for a human girl."

"Yea been told that before."

"Bridget?" A voice was coming from the other side of the hedge behind them. "Where are you Bridget dad said you had to play with me today."

"Crap it's my little sister. Over here Clare. Come meet Abby of Halloween town."

A little girl about the age of 10 comes running around the corner. "Hi there I'm Clare."

"Hi Clare I'm Abby."

"Do you really live in Halloween town?"

"Yea I do."

"Clare I have to show Abby around more so go back inside and I'll play with you later."

"I want to go with you."

"No now go back."

"Bridget you never let me have any fun." Clare goes running off.

"Sorry about the Abby. Little sisters can be a pain. Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"No I don't I'm an only child."

Bridget feels bad so she changes the subject. "Hey why don't I show you why you're really here for."

"That be great because I don't know why I'm here."

"Ok I'll show you. You're going to love it."

Bridget and Abby leave the maze and walk into the woods behind the maze. They walk for about 10 minutes before Bridget stops.

"Ok here it is."

Abby looks around and all she can see is some trees and brush and most of all a dead end. The path just lead up to a tree and stopped right there. "What should I be looking for?"

"Carp sorry I forgot the pass word." Bridget waves her hand in front of the tree "Light of day and Dark of night open the path and show me the way."

The trees the part ways and Abby could see more of the path. Bridget waves her on and the two friends walk in between the trees. Abby could hear the trees close behind her. Bridget can't wait to show Abby what is at the end of the path that she runs up ahead. Abby can hear her calling out to her. Abby finally gets to the end and can't believe her eyes.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know what to say." Abby couldn't believe it. "This is really mine?"

"Yes Santa said that you would like it."

"I do it's that I don't really know what it is?"

"It's your only garden silly."

"Oh ok still not sure what you mean by that. We don't have any thing like this back home and I haven't seen one in the human world."

"First of all this garden is a special place for you to get away from it all. Next you plant things like flowers."

"Oh I've see flowers I would love to have some but not sure how to grow them."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks Bridget."

The two girls talk more about how the garden works. Like the fact the password only works for Bridget and Abby. Then Bridget asks Abby to tell her about the Halloween Town. Abby couldn't believe that Bridget didn't know much about the town besides that scary monsters live there. Abby looks at her phone and sees that she has been gone for three hours by now. Abby tells Bridget that she really has to be getting home but will come back really soon. Bridget shows her the way back home. Abby then tells her new friend bye and walks through the Halloween door. When Abby gets back home she runs home right away. She gets up to her room with out being seen. She then goes to sit on her bed but when she does her journal falls to the floor. She picks it up and some papers fall from it. She picks up the papers and sees they are in Owen's hand writing. Abby then looks at the dates on the tops of each page. They were from when she was passed out after her big fight. Owen was the only one who knew about her journal.

_Dec 6_

_ Abby still has not woken yet. Mom says she not sure when Abby will wake up. Jack is still in scarecrow form too. I hope Abby comes back to me soon. I miss her._

_Dec 12_

_ Abby is still the same. I check on her all the time. Lock asks about her all the time. I wish he wouldn't. Queen Sally is doing well with the town and getting thing back in order._

Abby keeps on reading what Owen wrote down for her. Just then there is a knock on her door. Abby hides the book under her pillow. Owen walks in and takes a sit next to her.

"Abby look I'm sure about what I did at school."

"Owen its ok. Look I'm sorry that I got mad at you. You didn't mean to up set me."

"So does this mean you're not mad at me any more?"

"Yes Owen."

The two friends hug and then Abby beings to tell Owen about her gift from Santa. Abby tells Owen she will take him the next time she goes. Owen can't wait to see what this gift is and meet this new girl. Little known to any one is that danger is hiding in St. Patrick town.

**Yea I know it's been way to long. Sorry with school and work and then the holidays I just didn't have time to update. I have chapter four and five done and will post them very soon. I know nothing much going on in this chapter but I wrote this back in Nov. If there are any errors sorry it's late and I just wanted to get an update up. Part 2 of Living Nightmares is going to get very dark so I just want to give you guys a heads up on that. I have a lot plan and it is not all nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Pain**_

Back in St. Patrick's town little did any one know two very evil souls are hiding out. Shock and Barrel have been hiding out there for months now. Shock is sure that any day Jack's men would find her. Her powers were drained during her fight with Abby and Barrel is no help. The pain losing to Abby burn what little of a soul she had left. Shock wanted nothing more then to take Abby down. Shock been hiding out in a deep part of the woods she hasn't said much to Barrel and he does the best to stay out of her way. He had been picking berries to close to town that same day Abby came to town. He thought telling Shock that he seen Abby would be a good thing. When he gets back to the hut he finds Shock with a glass of red wine in one hand and a knife in the other looking out the window at the back of the hut.

"So Shock guess what I saw today?"

"Barrel I don't want to play your games."

"I saw Abby."

"You saw who?"

"You know Abby. The girl who kicked our asses and killed Oogie and took your boyfriend you know Abby."

Shock walks over to Barrel and garbs him by the throat. "First he was never my boyfriend and second I told you to never speak of that day." She lets go of Barrel and he falls to the floor.

Barrel stands back up with his hand rubbing his neck "What you do that for? I though you be happy that she was here."

"Why would I be happy Barrel?"

"You can't go back to Halloween Town but Abby was here. So that means you can get her here."

Shock is about to smack Barrel but he is right. She can't go back home but if Abby was in this town she could get her. "Barrel you know sometimes the things that come out of your mouth can be good ideas."

Back in Halloween Town Abby and Owen were going to school. Abby still wishes that they could walk but Jack will not allow it. When they get to school Abby walks right to her locker with Owen behind her. Lock goes to check in at the office with papers from Jack letting the school know that he was Abby's new body guard. Abby is packing her bag when she hears a voice come from her right side.

"Hey Abby."

"Oh Olivia hi."

"I wanted to know if I could ask something of you."

"Oh yea sure what is it?"

"I would like to interview you for the school newspaper."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"I asked Owen if you be ok with it and he said yes but to ask you."

"Yea I guess then." 

"Great can I meet up with you after school?"

"Sure."

'Thanks."

Olivia runs off down the hall. Abby slams her locker door and takes off down the other side of the hall and Owen starts to run after her.

"Abby wait that's not how it happen."

"Ok Owen so how did it happen? How could you tell her to interview me?"

"I didn't say that you would be ok with it and she should be asking you."

"Owen you have to stop opening your mouth." Abby then runs in to the lady's room.

Owen walks to class. He passes Lock in the Hall. He tells him where Abby is. Lock stands in front of the door to the lady's room. When Abby comes out she is surprise to see Lock standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to follow you around at school."

"Yea I know that but why are waiting here for me?"

"I passed Owen a few minutes ago. He said you are up set at him again."

"I'm over it. I have to get to class."

Abby goes to class and for the rest of the day she doesn't say much. Even at lunch her and Owen don't even talk. The other kids see Lock following Abby around and she can see them all stop and share at her. Owen heads home after school and Abby meets up with Olivia. Olivia and Abby are sitting out back of school and Lock isn't that far way but far enough that Olivia starts to wonder who he is.

"So who is that cutie following you around?"

"Oh my dad feels like I need a body guard now."

"What is his name?"

"Lock."

"As in the Trio Lock?"

"Yea the one and only."

"I can't believe that your dad would be ok with him watching over you."

"He a good guy now and saved my life so my dad owes him. Any way I thought you wanted to talk about me?"

"Oh yea so the school is dying to know why is a member of the royal family here at school?"

"I'm not sure if I understand your question."

"Well no member of our family has gone to school here."

"Oh well I wanted to get to know the towns people better and I hated being locked away from everyone in town. I wanted to get out and to get to know the people I would be ruling one day."

"So your dad locked you up?"

"No he is very protected of me. He though it would be best if I and private lessons."

"So I guess the next big question is how did it feel to face off with Oogie?"

Abby didn't answer right away. She didn't know what to say. Apart of her forgot what happen she didn't want to think about it. "I was in a comma for weeks after that so I don't remember much."

"That sucks. I mean it was a big deal and the town was a mess for weeks after it. Your mom was around a lot during that time."

"Yea she had to step up with me and my dad down."

Abby then hears a voice come up from behind her. "Olivia where you at?"

"Hey Charlotte I'm over here."

"We have been looking for you.." Charlotte stops in her tracks when she sees Abby sitting here. "Oh didn't know you were busy."

"I'm just interviewing Abby for the paper."

"Oh is this so." Charlotte takes a sit next to Olivia. "I got one I would like to ask if that is ok with Miss Abby."

"Sure I'm ok with answering your question Charlotte." Abby tells her.

"Rumor has it that our perfect princess is a rule breaker."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Charlotte."

"I heard from a little birdie that you are to blame from what happen a few months back. You went where you were told not to go."

"I have no cute what you are talking about."

"Cut the crap Abby you are to blame for Oogie getting out of hell."

Abby wasn't sure what to do next but she stood up to Charlotte. "I had nothing to do with that and how dare you."

"How dare me? How dare you getting in my face."

"Ok guys lets sit back down." Olivia says trying to get in between Abby and Charlotte.

Charlotte just pushes Olivia out of the way and she falls back down on the bench she was sitting on. Now Charlotte is up in Abby's face and Lock is calmly standing himself up by a tree waiting to see what happens next. Abby is fill with anger at this point. She can't take another moment of Charlotte being in her face. Abby closes her eyes as if trying to think of what she should do when it happens a guest of wind comes flying through Abby's body and hits Charlotte at full force knocking her a few feet away from Abby and landing her on the ground. Abby opens her eyes when she hears Charlotte scream. Olivia runs over to her friend but Charlotte is on her feet before she can it there. At this time Lock thinks its best he steps in.

"Ok I think that is enough fun for today. Come on Abby lets get home."

"I'm telling the head Mistress on you Abby." Charlotte yells at her.

Abby and Lock start walking home and it don't take long before Lock can tell she is upset. "You ok?"

"Yea it's just my powers haven't worked since well that day. Then of all days they do work I knock a classmate on her ass. Do you think I'll get in trouble?"

"No I don't but I think its best you tell your dad about it when you get home."

"Do you think she knows what happen that day?"

"Abby Jack took care of every thing so what ever that girl heard is nothing for you to worry about. Oh and one other thing I think you should make up with Owen."

Abby stops walking and shares at Lock _did he just tell me that I should be the one to say sorry?_ Abby starts to walk again and before she knows it she is home. She knows she needs to talk her dad about what happen after school and maybe find Owen to talk with him. When Abby does get home she has no idea what is going but she sees bags packed by the front door _this can't be good_.

**Here is ch 5 sorry it took so long. I know it's not that great but it gets better and I have up to ch 7 done but school has been taking a lot of my time. I'm done in 7 weeks**. **I hope I don't have any errors but if I do sorry. I can't wait to get more chapters up cuz some things are coming up that I think you all are going to like but maybe hate at the same time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Leaving**_

Abby stands in the door way looking at the bags and can tell that they are her mom's. She looks back at Lock and he decides that he shouldn't stay. He takes off and Abby walks into the house and puts her school bag down. She then starts to look for her mom but can't find her. Her dad is no where neither so she goes up to her room. Abby opens her window that faces the garden of the manor. She hates the fact that the garden at her house is full of dead trees and flowers and the other garden that Santa give her is full of green trees and fresh flowers. She starts to walk over to her desk when she hears her parents talking down in the garden.

"Sally please come back in side and just talk with me."

"Jack I'm still very upset with you."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Jack sorry isn't going to cut it. You lied to me and to Abby."

"I did it for everyone's own good and you know that."

"Jack in one day just one day I lost my husband and my daughter. I didn't know what I was going to do. The next day had to start to put this town back together. I didn't know if Abby was going to wake up or if you were going to come back to me."

"Sally if I had any idea that all that was going to happen I would change what I did but I can't change the pass no matter how hard you want me to."

"Jack I can't take another hit like that again. If I ever lost you or Abby again I think it would kill me."

Jack walks over to Sally and pulls her close to him. "I'm never going to leave you again. I love you and Abby. You and Abby are the best things that ever happen to me."

"I love you too Jack but you can't keep things or lie to me. When I married you I became Queen of this town too. You should have trust me and told me the truth."

"I know but I wanted to protect you."

"I know you think you were doing the right thing but it wasn't. You have to know that I'm not happy with you right now."

"I know your upset Sally but I'll make it up to you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up and I've booked us a weekend get away in Valentine Town. I think it would be good if the two of us got away for a weekend"

"I would love to go away with you Jack but what about Abby."

"Sally she is 16 I think she will be ok."

"We just can't leave her at home alone."

"We can't ask any one to watch her. She could use the time to herself and I think he can trust her."

"I'll have to talk with her but you are right we can trust her."

Jack and Sally walk back into the house. Abby heard everything that went on. She can't believe her mom was going to leave her dad. Would she have taken her too or leave her here. Where would have the gone to grandpa's? Abby wanted to get all this out of her head by calling Owen. She was going to do what Lock told her and tell Owen she was sorry. Abby goes to pick up her phone to call him but her phone rings first.

"Hello."

"Abby it's me."

"Sara what's going on?"

"So there is a party in a few weeks and I know you said that you were going to see if you could stay a weekend here so the weekend of the party can you stay?"

"You know what I think I can."

"Omg great I can't wait."

"Can I call you back I have to call Owen."

"What happen?"

"We had a fight so I really need to call him."

"Really the two of you had another fight? I didn't think one fight was even possible little on two fights."

"Yea I guess going to school hasn't been with I through I was."

"Yea never is but call me back soon ok?"

"Yep and I'll see ya in a few weeks."

Abby hangs up with Sara and goes to call Owen when she hears "Abby can I talk to you? "

"Yea mom coming." She tosses her phone on the bed and runs down stairs.

Sally is sitting in the parlor and Abby is standing in the door way. "What's up mom?"

"Come in and take a sit."

Abby sits down "Is there something wrong?"

"No honey I just wanted to talk with you."

"In a few weeks your father and I are taking a little trip and we are leaving you at home. You are ok with staying here by yourself?"

"It's not like I will really be alone mom I have Owen and my new personal guard."

"Personal guard what ever for?"

"Dad thinks is best until you know who is found."

"So you are really ok with this?"

"I guess I have to be its dad's rules and you and dad need some time together."

"I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"I hate to cut this short but I really need to call Owen. We had a fight and I need to make it up to him."

"I think it would be better if you went over to his house and talk with him then to do it over the phone."

"Yea mom I guess your right. It is ok if I go over there."

"Yes dear but be back by 8 it's a school night."

Abby gives her mom a hug and then runs out of the room and straight for the front door. She heads down her drive and cross her yard. Owen's house wasn't that far from hers. She rounds the corner to sees Lock standing at the edge of Owen's side walk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to go talk to him for you I thought I help you out. Every thing ok at home?"

"Yea but you don't have to do this. I said I would talk to him."

"Then go talk to him no one is stopping you and if you need me you know what to find me."

Lock takes off and Abby walks up to the door but before she could step on the steps leading to the door the opens and Owen steps out.

"What do you want Abby?"

"I came by to say that I'm sorry for blaming you early today."

"I've been waiting all day for you to come talk to me."

"Yea I wanted to right when I got home but when I got home I saw bags by the front door."

"Bags?"

"Yea I think my mom was going to leave my dad but he talked her out of it."

"Oh are you ok?"

"I'm good in fact they are leaving for the weekend in a few weeks and leaving be alone at home."

"Something tells me that you don't plan to just sit around that weekend."

"Well I think I'm going to stay at Sara's."

"You are crazy aren't ya?"

"No I just want some time with Sara and no rules to follow."

"I guess you made your mind up about it"

"Yea I did."

"Abby I want you to know that I didn't tell Olivia to talk to you. She came up to me and ask if I could set something up between you and her. I told her I'd had to talk to you but I guess she didn't want to wait."

"It's ok Owen I guess I jumped the gun when I blew up on you."

"Hey it happens. So how did it go with Olivia?'

"Good until one of her friends showed up."

"What did you do Abby?"

"You know Charlotte?"

"Yea but what happen."

"She got in my face and started yelling at me but I don't even know what. I just got really mad and the next thing I know she's on the ground."

"Did you push her or what?"

"I felt wind go through me so I'm guessing that is what knock her over."

"This means she going to be telling my mom in the morning."

"Yea I think so but I don't even know what happen. I don't even remember calling for any of powers but it just happen. One minute she is in my face the next on her ass."

"I wish I was there to see that."

"Do you want to walk into town and get some coffee or something I don't have to be home until 8."

"Why not."

Abby and Owen walk into town. Lock on the other hand didn't go home and followed Abby and Owen into town. He isn't sure why but he feels like he has to watch out for Abby. The two friend had their coffee and went back home. Abby knew the whole time Lock was watching them but she just didn't know why. She didn't know if her dad was making him follow her every where or was he just doing this on his own. Either way she was going to have to get down to the bottom of this. Abby wasn't for sure what happen at school but she knows it's not over yet. She still has to deal with going back to school in the morning and facing Charlotte or Owen's mom that is if she doesn't get expelled first.

_**Yea I had some time to go and get ch 5 done. Bad news is that I've changed something in the story line so I now have to go back and rewrite ch 6-9. I have one more week of school and then I hope to get a chapter or two up a week. Thanks to the 2ppl that have done reviews. Enjoy…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Forgiveness **_

Abby didn't know if she should fake being sick today or not. She never told her dad what happen at school. She hopes she can talk with Lady Victoria during class time. This one and only day they get to walk to school because Jack wasn't home this morning. Just right before they get to school gate Abby stops but Owen tell her things will be ok they will just go to home room. Lock wasn't that far behind them but wanted to stay back a few feet to give them some time to talk if they need it. Abby and Owen do go straight to home room and take their sets. Olivia is in the same home but Charlotte wasn't. Abby wasn't sure if Olivia was going to stay anything to her or not. The five minute bell rings and students start running into class. Olivia and her best friend Anne walk in and don't even look over at Abby they just talk their sets. After home room is over Abby tells Owen bye and heads to her private lessons. Abby walks as fast as she can she doesn't want to run into any one. When she gets to the lessons room she locks the door the only other door is the one Lady Victoria uses and it's in her office. When she turns around to put her bag down Lady Victoria was already waiting for her.

"Morning Abby."

"Good morning head Mistress."

"I had Charlotte in my office this morning but I was unable to talk with her. Do you know why she was there?"

"I do but I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Care to share."

"I might have but not welling used my powers on her."

"Oh how so?"

"She was in my face and I couldn't take it any more and I think wind might have played apart."

"First I'm glad to hear that your powers are coming back to you. I know what happen might have not been you fault but in the future using powers against other students is against the rules here at school."

"I feel that I have no control over my powers again."

"I think that your powers are growing. I do have some books I want you to read and then write a report on what you learned."

"I do like to read but not write."

"I think these books with help you understand yourself better. There is one book I want you to have and don't write a report on it also don't tell your dad where you got it." Victoria hands Abby some books then garbs another one from her bag. "This belongs to your grandma Rose. I think if you read it, it will show you answers to your questions. How about you start reading now and tell me what you found out so far next class. Victoria walks to her door. "See you in the morning Abby."

"Yea ok."

"Oh Abby there is one another thing what do you have for the last hour class?"

"History on other Holidays."

"I'm going to make a change your now going to have advance spells and rituals with me."

"Can I ask why?"

"I think it would be best if I had you in class with me to help the other students."

"Yes head Mistress."

Abby can't believe that she going to have another class with Olivia. She not sure why would Lady Victoria would want her help with spells when her own magic was fucked up. Abby then looks down at one of her grandmother's books she can't wait to start reading it but know it will have to wait she has homework to do. She gets lost reading her books and sees that if she doesn't leave now she will be late for gym class. She really didn't want to go because all of Olivia's friend had the same class time but different gym teachers. She just had to get though gym then it was lunch time. She wants to try and go home sick but Owen won't let her. Abby and Owen are sitting on the floor in just talking lucky for them it was the first Friday of the month and the gym teachers just the kids do any thing for gym.

"So did she tell my mom?"

"Lucky for me Owen she didn't so I had too."

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing just told me not to let it happen again but I don't know how it happened he first time."

"Well I'm happy that your powers are back." Owen tells Abby.

"You and me both. Let's get changed and head to lunch I don't want them coming over here."

Abby and Owen head to the locker rooms to change but someone was waiting for Abby there. When Abby walks into the room she can tell that she isn't alone in there. She tries to put it out of her mind and heads to her locker but that person was standing right by it.

"Is it ok if I talk to you?"

"Oh Olivia I didn't think I would see you here."

"Well it's the girl's locker room."

"I meant see you here talking to me."

"I want to put that behind us and Charlotte is sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm sure she really isn't."

"Not in so many words but I should have stepped in faster and none of that would have happen. I do say it was cool though to see you do that to her."

"Not to be rude but I really don't want to talk about this any more."

"Of course but that is not why I'm here."

"It isn't?"

"I want to know if it would be ok if I take Owen out for a sorry dinner."

"What's a sorry dinner?"

"Well I need to make up to him because I lied about talking to him. I just wanted to talk to you Abby."

"You could have just asked me."

"I know but I'm sorry about that but I like to make it up to Owen first then you. So would it be ok?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well the two of you are dating right?"

"Owen and I are just best friends."

"So you don't mind if I ask him out then?"

"Be my guest."

Olivia then walks away and Abby gets ready. She walks out and finds Owen waiting for her. They go to lunch and the rest of the day wasn't that bad. She felt better talking to Olivia and can't wait for her to ask Owen out. After school the two friends head home. Owen heads to his house and Abby to hers. Before Abby could get to her drive way Lock stops her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea Owen and I are good. In fact that Olivia chick is going to ask him out."

"Why?"

"She wants to make up for lying to us."

"You're ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be its not like I'm dating him. I told her we are just friends."

"Oh I guess I took the two of you has a couple."

"Why would you say that?"

"The two of you are joined at the hip."

"When I was growing up all I had is Owen. My dad wouldn't let me hang around any one else."

"Well that would suck only having him as a friend."

"We grew up like brother and sister so any feeling I would have for Owen would be like loving a brother."

"I didn't ask how you felt about him."

"I know I was just telling you so you would get off my back about it."

"What you doing Saturday morning?"

"I'm going to St. Patrick's town to visit a friend."

"Stop by my place before you go ok."

"Yea I guess but why?"

"I just want to talk to you about something is that ok?"

"See you then in the morning."

"Bye Abby in you in the morning."

Abby wave's bye to Lock then walks into the house and heads right up to her room. She wants to call Sara about the date of the weekend she is going to stay over night in the human world. She can't wait to stay a whole weekend there and to top it off she is going to her first human party. One thing is that Abby isn't sure what humans do at their parties but she will find out in a few weeks.

"Hey you I've been waiting for you." Sara is so happy to hear from Abby.

"Sorry Sara I wanted to call you back last night but after I got done talking with Owen I come home and went to bed."

"So is everything ok with the two of you?"

"Yea we're fine. Oh one of the girls at my school asked if it would be ok if she asked Owen out."

"You're ok with that?"

"Lock said the same thing to me. Yes we are just friends and it's not like a date or anything she just wants to make something up to him for the trouble she caused."

"You known that I always thought Owen was hot and I didn't know why you never went out with him."

"Owen and I have been friends for like ever. It would be too weird."

"Why would it be too weird?"

"It would be like dating a brother ok."

"I see what you mean but damn Abby his is hot."

"Ok moving on to the fact Lock asked me over Saturday morning."

"Oh I see you like the older type of guy."

"What no we are just friends too. Why can't girls and guys be friends with out dating?"

"Oh Abby wait I'm I going to do with you?"

"Whatever any why I'm coming over Valentine weekend does that work for you?"

"Yea that would be great because my parents will be out of town and there is a party that weekend too."

"I just can't wait this is going to be so much fun."

"Same here but lets talk more about you and Lock."

"Let's not because there is nothing to talk about he just asked me over to talk."

"I swear Abby you have two great looking guys around you can't you date one of them."

Abby rolls her eyes "Ok I'm hanging up now Sara. I'll talk to you later."

Abby hangs up the phone and tosses it on to the bed. She then walks over to her desk where she left her journal out. She can't believe that she forgot to put it a way. She had been reading some of the entries Owen had add when she was out cold. Abby and Owen are very close friends and Owen was worried about her. She was trying to get what Sara said out of her mind. It's not like she didn't care about Owen. In a way she cares very much for him but they been friends for so long it's not like anything will come of it. Abby then takes her books out of her bag and puts them on her desk. Then Abby feels like there is something behind her. She goes to turn around and no one was there. So she goes back to work but that feeling won't go away. What's there and what does it want.

_**Ok ch 6 I know it's not that great and I'm sure I have some errors but I do like it better then what I did have. The rewrite is almost done for chs 7-9. I know everyone has been waiting for like ever on ch 6 sorry about the wait. I want to get more chapters up very soon. Plz review and I will try very hard to get ch 7 up with in a week. Enjoy….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Misunderstanding**_

Abby turns again and Owen is standing behind her. She jumps from her sit and turns to face him. Abby walks over to her window and opens it. Owen steps inside and walks over and sits on Abby's bed. Abby takes her set at her desk. Owen is just sharing down at the floor. Then looks up and Abby and smiles.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" She asks him.

"Sorry but I just had to tell you who asked me out today after school?"

"Olivia?"

"How did you know?"

"She asked me if it was ok to."

"Why did she have to ask you?"

"She thought that maybe we were dating I guess."

"Why would anyone think that?"

"I know but I guess everyone at school thinks we are."

"So I guess you know why Olivia asked me out don't you?"

"Yea she wants to make it up to you for lying to me about you saying that she could interview me for the school paper."

"Then shouldn't she be making up to you too?'

"She told me that she just really wanted to get to know me and didn't know how to just come up and talk to me I guess. I don't really care if she takes me out but I'm just glad I don't have to worry about her friends any more."

"I happy that you are ok with this because I really think she is cute and I hope more come out of this."

At first Abby wasn't sure want to say so she just made something up "Oh well that's good."

"So do you want to hang out Sunday then?"

"It depends how much work I get done Saturday. I have to stop by Lock's then I'm going to St. Patrick's town."

"Wait why are you going to his house alone?"

"He has a name and it's not a big deal."

"You know I don't trust him."

"My dad must if he has him following me around every where."

"Any way do you think it's safe to go to St. Patrick's town because of you know who might me hiding out there?"

"Yea because I can go some where she can't and that reminds me I need to take you there some time."

"I can't wait to see this gift you got for Sandy Claws."

"Its late I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"I should be going too. Night Abby see you later."

"Night Owen."

Owen left and Abby went to bed. In the morning her and Lock walked to school and Abby didn't say one word. She went to class. Then at lunch she ate with Owen and Olivia. It was weird having just Olivia around and not her friends who sat a few tables down. The day comes to an end and Abby is happy that the weekend is here. She meets up with Owen who tells her he wants to walk Olivia home so Abby walks home with Lock and again says nothing. As they get up to the drive way of the manor Lock can't take this any more and speaks up.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"What?"

"You're always Miss Talkie but today you haven't said more then five words."

"It's odd not have Owen around. I guess I do mind him having him around."

"Is this about him or her?"

"I don't know but I'll be fine."

"You still coming over in the morning?"

"Yea I'll be there around nine ok."

"See then."

Abby goes to open the door but then Jack walks out. "Lock I need to talk with you now."

"Yes Sir."

Abby walks inside and heads up to her room. Jack and Lock walk into Jack's office. Jack walks around his desk and takes a seat. Lock walks up to the front of the desk and stands with his hands behind is back. He has no idea what Jack is going to say to him. Did Jack found out that he asked Abby over or was he going to ask him not to watch over her any more? Lock just stands there waiting for Jack to say something but he just looking down at some papers on his desk. Jack then takes a deep breath and look up at Lock.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask you this but I need you to stay here at the manor a few weeks from now."

"Why?" Lock asks.

"Sally and I are going away for the weekend and I need you to watch over Abby."

"She is sixteen I don't think she needs a babysitter."

"Shock still hasn't been found and that is why you will be watching over Abby. It's the job I give you remember."

"Fine but she not going to like this."

"I don't care if she does or not. Abby's safety come first. You are dismissed."

Lock puts his right hand over his chest and bows to Jack. "Good day Sir." Lock walks out of Jack's office and out the front door and heads home. Jack now knows he has to go tell Abby this news. He knows just how she is going to acted. Jack goes up to Abby's room and knocks on the door.

"Honey can I come talk to you?"

"Yea dad come in."

Jack walks into Abby's room and sits at her desk. "I need to tell you something."

Abby who is sitting on her bed with some books out pushes the book out of the way and sits closer to Jack. "What is it?"

"In a few weeks your mother and I will be going out of town for the weekend and I'm going to have Lock stay here with you."

"Are you serious? Dad I don't need him here watching over me."

"With Shock still out there I would feel better if I knew you are safe."

"It's not like she going to just come walking back into town."

"I'm not changing my mind on this."

"I can't believe you."

"It's for your own good." Jack gets up and walks over to the door. "You're my only child Abby I have to think of your safety over being a cool dad that's lets you do what ever you want." Jack then walks out the door.

Abby goes back to her books and puts a smile on her face. She knows that no matter what she is going to stay with Sara no matter what he dad thinks. In the morning Abby gets up showers and packs a bag. She leaves note for her mom telling she going to be out most of the day with friends. She didn't what to lie to her mom but she didn't want her to know what she was really going. She has to get some studying done and there to much going on here for her to do it. She heads out to Lock's house. When Abby gets to Lock's the front door has a note pin to it saying to come into the back. Abby walks around to the back where there is a small table with two chairs around it. On the table are muffins and two cups on the table.

"Hello any one here?"

"Yea be right out."

Abby takes a seat and puts her bag down and picks up a muffin. "Did you make these?'

Lock comes out of the house with a pot of coffee. "Sure did."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I had many years to learn how to."

Abby picks up a muffin and takes a bit "Taste great."

"Thanks." Locks says has he pours coffee for Abby but then sees her bag. "What's the bag for?"

"Oh I'm going to St. Patrick's town to get some studying done."

"Why do you have to go there to study?"

"Well I was given something there and I have too much on my mind here. So I thought if I went there I could maybe get some studying done."

"Any thing you like to share?"

"Well I know my dad asked you to watch me and that's not going to happen."

"First of all I know it pisses you off that I have to babysit you but I have to or your dad will have my head.

"I'm fine with that it's nothing new to me about my dad being over protective of me."

"Really you are fine with this?"

"Yea I'll get over it."

"Ok then."

"So why did you want me to come over today?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the day you almost died when Shock stab you."

"I don't remember much of what happen."

"That is why I wanted to talk. I wanted to tell you about how after you died at that human girl's house how you came back."

Abby did want to know how that did happen because she had no clue how she was brought back from the dead. "Ok I'm listening."

"I'm telling you this because if for some reason Owen starts to date any one you might start to feel weird about it."

"Weird like how?"

"I thought about how I could save you and only one thing came to my mind. It's ban from Halloween Town but a long time ago vampires would fall in love with a human and the human would love the vampire back and when this happen they form a bond. This bond between the two would allow the blood of the vampire the ability to heal the human. I didn't know if it would work between you and Owen but I had to give it a try."

"Oh will I guess I lucked because Owen isn't even a full vamp his is half but I'm not sure what you getting at."

"I know he is half that is why I don't know about the bond and where I'm getting at is that I think that you and Owen could be bonded to each now."

"That's great so what do I do now?"

"The two of you could break it but I would be painful but I don't know if sure if the two of you are. Like I said I didn't know if it would work or not."

Abby wanted to tell Lock about how she thought her grandma brought her back but she had that feeling like she should keep that to herself. "I guess we will have to find out one way or another."

"One way is if Owen starts seeing someone or if he has sex with someone."

"Ewww ok I don't even want to picture that."

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks but now it gives me something else to worry about."

"Tell you what I'll look into it for you."

"Sounds great to me." Abby looks down at her phone that is sitting on the table. "I have to be going I have lots of homework to do." Abby goes to get up when she bumps the table and spills the cups of coffee and it runs off the table onto her bag. "Shit!"

"Hey it's ok."

Lock goes to wipe up the spilled coffee from the bag when at the same time Abby goes to do the same thing. As both of them have one hand on the bag and a towel on the other hand they stop and their eyes meet. It was like they were meeting for the first time. They both stop and share at each other. It was only for a minute until Abby let the bag go. Lock quickly cleans the mess up and hands Abby her bag. She smiles at him and thanks him for the coffee. She then beings her walk to the woods. Lock then goes into the house not sure what just happened. Abby gets to the doors and walks in the clover shape one. When she gets to St. Patrick's town to goes straight to her garden. There is a little cottage there what Bridget told had a small living area but did have everything she would need for her garden. She walks in the door she puts her bag down. She too is not sure what just happen with Lock but there was a feeling that came over her that is new to her and she doesn't know what to do with it. Not only does she have to worry about school work now she as to worry about what could be going on between her and Owen or her and Lock.

**Ok that is ch 7. I have ch 8 written but not done with it yet. I can't wait to get more chapters up I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. Please keep in mind that this is fan fic and I made everything this up for this story. I had so many people read this story last month and I thank each of you. I'm having a friend of mine do some drawings of my characters and I'm thinking of doing a facebook page. The page will have updates and the draws and maybe some other things. If there is any errors sorry I wanted to get this chapter up. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Mix feelings**_

Abby has been reading her books for about an hour then she hears a knock on her door. Knowing that it could only be Bridget because she is the only other one that has the password to get in so Abby opens the door and Bridget walks in. The two new friends hug and then take a seat outside at the little patio table that sits on the right hand side of the cottage.

"I'm so happy that you're here."

"Me too Bridget I really need to get away from town."

"Is everything ok? I can tell something on your mind."

"Well I'm just behind on a report that I have coming due and there are detractions back at home."

"Anything you care to talk about?"

"Well it would be nice to have some girl talk."

"So tell me its boy trouble isn't?"

"Yea I guess so."

"Well go on tell me."

"Ok not sure where to start but here it goes. My best friend Owen and I started going to school and there is this girl named Olivia who asked me if it was ok to ask Owen out. At first I didn't care but I'm thinking that it does bug me a little."

"So you have crush on your best friend so what."

"What no it's just well he is like a brother to me. We grew up together so I guess I do care for him in away."

"So then there is something else or should I say someone else?"

"Someone else?"

"Another guy maybe?'

"Yes but it's not what you think. He saved my life not that long go and now my dad has him following me around."

"So he is the one you have a crash on."

"No I don't it's not like that."

"Abby don't kid yourself you do have a crash."

"Crash or not it's not like any thing will ever come of it."

"Ok I'll drop it for now. So I want you to meet some friends of mine. They are waiting out on the path."

"Oh I can't wait to meet them."

"I'll be right back."

Bridget goes to get her friends and Abby knows for sure now she isn't going to get anything done day. Before she knows it Bridget is back with a guy and girl with her.

"Abby this is Dillon my boyfriend and Dillon this is Abby princess of Halloween Town."

"Nice to meet you Abby." Dillon says while bowing to Abby.

"Nice to meet you too Dillon."

"Abby this is Kyla my best friend." Bridget points to the pixie on her left.

"Wow you have pretty colors." Kyla says.

"I have what?"

"Oh sorry Abby I guess I should have told you about Kyla before meeting her." Bridget walks over to Kyla and has her go sit down. "Some pixies can see other's aura colors and Kyla is one of them."

"She does Bridget I've never seen so many before on one creature."

"Ok Kyla let's not freak Abby out now."

"But Bridget I can't help it."

"Sorry Abby pixies tend to say what's on their minds."

"Ok I'm not freaking out or anything but what is she talking about."

"Abby what Kyla can do is in away read the energy around a person. She can then tell what kind of person they are."

"Oh I can do something like that back at home but I don't see colors or anything. I can read what kind of creature someone is."

"What else can you do?" Dillon asks Abby.

"Dillon now you're being rude."

"Sorry Bridget its not every day one meets someone from another Holiday."

"Its ok Bridget I don't mind. I'm a witch so I can do a few things."

"That's it, that's why you have so many colors." Kyla gets up for her sit. "You have the power of the elements."

"I wouldn't go that far. Fire at most but that power has been in my family for years and I'm the first witch scents my great great grandmother."

"You just haven't tapped into your gifts yet Abby." Kyla garbs Abby's hand and walks over to the patch of dirt that is going to be Abby garden if she ever gets to it. "I be more and happy to teach you."

"Kyla let's Abby be I think that is enough for one day." Bridget says leading Kyla back to the path out of the garden.

"But I could help her she needs it."

"Kyla enough. Look Abby I didn't mean for this to happen. I will let you study now."

"It's ok Bridget it was nice meeting your friends."

Bridget and her friends take off and Abby goes back into the cottage. She starts to get to work reading the book on the elements that Lady Victoria give her but she can't get her mind of Owen or Lock. She tries her best to stay focus on her books but it doesn't work. She starts to think about Kyla said about her needing help. Again Abby goes back to her books but just can't keep her mind from running off with her thoughts. She goes to check the time on her phone but can't find it. _I must have left it at Lock's._ She thinks to herself. Abby picks up and takes off to Halloween Town. When she gets back she heads right to Lock's. She gets to his house but no one was home so she starts to walk back to her house when she runs into Lock

"Hey Abby."

"Oh Lock hi I was just at your house."

"For your phone right?"

"Yea I forgot it when I was over."

"It's back at my place."

"Oh I can get it later."

"I'm on my way there we can walk back and get it."

"Sure I guess."

Abby and Lock walk back to Lock's to get Abby's phone but on the way Lock could tell that something was still bugging Abby and he wanted to find out."

"Hey is the Owen thing still on your mind?"

"Oh what?"

"I guess it is."

"Oh on I think I'll be ok."

"So is there something else then?"

"Oh no just school work."

They get to the house and Lock gets Abby's phone for her. "I'll walk you back home."

Now Abby would have said no that that's ok but she smile this time and said. 'Ok."

Lock hands Abby her phone and she goes to grab it but grabs more of Lock's hand then the phone. The two's eyes meet for the second time that day and both share in each other's eyes again but Abby turns away fast. She tells Lock thanks and then walks home. Abby gets home and goes straight up to her room. Just when she thinks she can puts all these mixed up feels away this has to happen. _Could I really be falling for him?_ Just then there was a knock at her door. The door opens and Sally walks in.

"Hey honey very thing ok?"

"Yea I guess so."

"Anything we should talk about?"

"Not if you can change dad's mind about me having to have a babysitter."

"No I did try though."

"Thanks mom."

"Good night dear."

"Night mom."

Abby wanted to say something to her mom but she wasn't sure what to say. She has talk to Sara and Bridget about this issues she is having but now its time to talk with Owen. She picks up her phone and sends Owen a text asking if he could come over. A few seconds later Abby gets a text saying _on my way._ Just a few minutes go by and Abby hears taping on her window. She goes to the window and lets Owen in.

"Abby is everything ok?"

"Yea I just wanted to see how things went for you today."

"Oh good I guess."

"So come on tell about dinner date."

"At first it wasn't a date. Olivia just wanted to take me out and tell me that is was she sorry for the trouble she got me in with you. Then as the night went on we started to talk about more me and her. I guess she really wanted to ask me out the first day she saw me at school but thought I was dating you."

"Yea I guess a lot of people thought that. So you guys going out again?"

"Yep next weekend. So that will be my first date I think."

"Oh I see. I wanted to know if you wanted to go see something with me."

"I could go with you in the morning then meet up with Olivia."

"I didn't get much work done so I'll have to show you some other time."

"Just let me know and Abby are you sure you ok?"

"I'm fine I just have to get used to the fact that I have to share you now."

"If things work out and I start seeing Olivia more I'm not going to pass you off to the side."

"I now that."

"Ok I guess see you Monday at school then?"

"Yea."

Owen heads home and Abby just wants to go to bed. It's been a long day and she can't take any more of her mind running. She didn't get much work done so now has to do in the morning. She has no idea what she is going to do with the odd feelings she is having. Could she really be falling for Lock or is she replacing Owen? What's a girl to do?

**Ok ch 8 is up and if there are any errors sorry I read it over fast. Thanks to Pretty ragdoll for the review and to the 51 readers I had so far for the month of July. Thanks!**

**I will have a whole chapter of Jack and Sally coming up soon!**

**I will try to have ch 9 up this weekend…I hope too!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**In The Dark**_

The week had gone by so fast that Abby couldn't believe that next weekend is her big weekend with Sara. Things with her and Owen are fine and almost back to being the same but now it was official that Owen and Olivia are dating. Abby and Owen are now apart of Olivia's group of friends even though Abby knows Charlotte can't stand her. Abby also knows that Owen can't stand the fact Abby has been hanging around Lock. Abby and Owen are walking home from school and Owen decides this a good time to talk to Abby about Lock. 

"So you want to tell me wants going on with you and Lock?"

"Nothing why ask something like that?"

"If you're not hanging out with me you're with him."

"First of all be happy that he had business to attend to or he being hearing you saying this to me."

"Oh like I care if he hears me. You know I don't trust him."

"I do trust him and so does my dad."

"You dad let him off because of you."

"He did save my life a few months back doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. Abby you're my best friend and I care about you. I wish you would open your eyes. Lock is not good for you."

"He is not the same person any more. He's not a bad guy any more."

"I wish I could believe that but something tells me not too."

"You trust me right?"

"Ah yea."

"Then trust me."

"I'll try but I'm not promising any thing."

"So any plans for this weekend?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with the girls."

"Say what?"

"Yea Olivia asked me to ask you if you wanted to shopping with them."

"Sure I guess but I'm doing this for you. I have to get use to the fact she going to be around now."

"She's not that bad."

"Oh I know its Charlotte I don't care for."

"Don't worry about her. Olivia took are of that."

"Fine what time?"

"Their meeting at the coffee hut at 10."

Abby went on home and Owen to his own house. She wasn't too happy about spending the say with Olivia, Ella, Annie, and of course Charlotte. Abby gets inside the house and puts her bag down on the table in the entryway when she can over hear her dad talking with Lock. Abby sneaks up to the door to find out wants going on. 

"Lock I need you to come with me to St. Patrick's town in the morning."

"Why do you want me to Jack?"

"I need your help finding Shock and Barrel. We have looked in all of the other Holidays many times but only once in St. Patrick's town. They have to be there and I was hoping you could sense them out."

"What makes you sure I can. I'm not like you Jack I can't sense out towns people."

"You were with them for many years you don't need my gift to find her. I know you been with her so that is why I'm asking. Do this and I'll wipe your past deeds out."

"That means what?"

"You will be given a fresh start. You could even move into town if you wanted to."

"Would have still have to watch over Abby?"

"If Shock and Barrel are found you wanted be need to be Abby's keeper any more. You'll be free to do as you wish."

"I'll take you up on your deal Jack."

"Good I knew you couldn't past it up. Now I'll see you at the Holiday doors at 9 o'clock."

Abby walks away from the doors and up to her room. She didn't want Lock to see her. She didn't know what to make of what just happen. Just when she thinks she might be falling of him he takes a chance to not be around her any more. Abby wishes she had someone to talk about his that would understand. Sara just tells her that she got a crush on both Owen and Lock. Bridget she doesn't know very much yet. Abby thought maybe Olivia who had dated guys before maybe she will bring it up to her when they are out shopping. The next morning Abby goes to meet up with the girls for a fun day of shopping she hopes. She wants to get something new to wear to Sara's next weekend. Abby walks into the coffee hut and find Olivia in the back with Annie.

"Hey Abby over here." Olivia waves to Abby.

"Hi guys what's up?"

"Just waiting for Ella and Charlotte they should be here soon."

"Can I get you something Abby?" Annie speaks up.

"Oh sure Annie I'll take anything with caramel in it."

With Annie up getting the order and Ella and Charlotte not here yet Abby thinks that this would be a good time to try and talk to Olivia. But before Abby could ask her Olivia had her own questions.

"So Abby I see your hottie is not here today."

"My hottie?"

"Well the school thinks so."

"So the school thinks I'm dating the body guard my dad forced me to have?"

"Yea that is high school drama for ya. But I and the others know better."

"Meaning what?"

"That the two of you are just friends. Like you and Owen are just friends. But you do need some more girlfriends though."

"I hope to get to know Ella and Annie better but I do have some other friends that are girls but they don't live in town."

"Oh really?"

"Yea they lived is St. Patrick's town."

"That must be so cool getting to see other towns. I wish I could."

"Well maybe one day if you wanted I could take you."

"You really would do that?"

"Yea you and Owen are a thing now so I guess I could show you another town one day."

"Abby I know things for you have been hard but I do care about Owen and I know what he means to you. I hope you know you can trust me."

"I trust Owen and his decisions."

"Abby I just want to be your friend and I didn't mean to ever take Owen from you." Olivia starts out saying but then Annie comes back with the drinks.

"Here we go girls." Annie says walking back with the drinks.

Abby didn't know what to say next after hearing Olivia out. It wasn't long that Ella and Charlotte showed up and the group of now five girls starting their shopping day. Every store they went it to the workers just couldn't believe the princess is shopping in their stores. Abby just wanted to make it thought this day but she could help to think about Lock and why her dad wanted him to go with him to St. Patrick's town this morning. They the last store of the day happens to be one of Abby's favorite stores. Its Spider's Webs clothing store they have what's hot in Halloween Town of course.

"Ok girls last store of the day." Olivia says opening the door to the store.

"I love this store." Abby tells them.

The group of girls head to the back of the store were the new items are at. They all pick out a few things to try on and then go to the dressing rooms. Annie and Olivia shared a room and Elle and Charlotte have their own rooms and so does Abby. Its not that Abby wont mind sharing a room its just she did want any of them to see the scar she has on her chest from where is was stab a few months about. She didn't want to have to tell that story. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Yea?"

"It's me Olivia I have top that I think will look cute on you."

Abby fix her tank top so that it cover up the scar and opens the door. "Ok I'll try it on."

Olivia walks into the dressing room and closes the door been hide her and hands Abby the top. Abby try's it on and takes a look in the mirror. "I do like it?"

"I knew you would."

"Thanks for find thing for me." Abby takes top off and goes to hang it back up."

"Oh what's that?"

Abby looks down and her tank had gotten mess up when she tried the top on that her scar was now showing. "Oh its nothing."

"Looks like that was painful."

"Just painful memories." Abby leave the dressing room and goes to head back to the store floor but stop to over hear Charlotte and Elle talking.

"I can't believe she showed up today."

"Charlotte be nice this is for Olivia now."

"I just can't stand the fact that just because Owen is Olivia boyfriend I have to be nice to his friend."

"Abby is sweet you just jealous of her."

"Oh please jealous of what being a winey baby. Oh I saved the town and almost died. Please Elle she thinks the town should kiss the ground she stands on."

"Charlotte keep it down you don't what her to hear you."

"Elle you act like I care if she does."

Abby hears enough and goes to pay for her things. She waits outside the store and a few minutes later Olivia comes out to see what's up. Abby tells her that she must get going and thanks her for asking her to go shopping. While Abby's day was shopping Lock was sent to St. Patrick's town but Abby was far from his mind. Jack, Lady Victoria and a few of Jack's men went to St. Patrick's town has well. When in town they all went straight to the castle to talk with King Iollan and Queen Maire.

"Jack how nice to see you again."

"King Iollan it's good to see you I just wish it were under different circumstance."

"I'm sure we can get this issue under control in no time."

"I would like to think again for being very understating with my men and myself."

"Glad to help Jack." Iollan turns to walk inside and stops. "Jack while don't you join me for a drink while your men search and will the Lady Victoria care to join us?"

"I would like to King Iollan. I'll be with both of you in just a minute I would like to get the men started with the search." Jack and Iollan go inside and Victoria pulls Lock to the side to have a talk with him on what his role is here today. "Lock, Jack wishes that I give you something with your search today."

"Oh and what is that?"

"I have made a potion for you to drink and this will help your senses to find Shock."

"And this will do what for me?"

"I know you were close to her and this will help you sense were she might be hiding."

"Let's get one thing straight I was never close to her."

"Close enough for this potion to work."

Lock takes the bottle from Victoria's hand and drinks in it. Victoria joins Jack inside the castle. Lock and Jack's men head out to the woods. They have about a 3 miles walk ahead of them. Some on foot and some on horses. Lock and Eric Jack's caption have a little chat on the way.

"Lock we know they have to be hiding out in the dark forest. Lady Victoria said the potion that she give you will helps us on our search."

"She really didn't tell me how it works."

"How it works is when you get closer to Shocks location your body will react by getting warmer."

"Really the old hot or cold game."

"You could say that."

The team gets deeper into the dark woods. Lock is not sure how Stock will act when she sees him. He did betray her to save Abby. At the time he thought saving Abby would save him but now he seems to be falling for her. Lock knows that there is no way anything will come of it. After all she is Jack's daughter. She is to close to her friend Owen to get any where with him. He just has to find a way to put her out of his mind but it's getting harder too. _Ah hell_ he thinks to himself.

**Here is ch 9 I went over it fast so there might be errors. I have to do some rewriting again sorry I can't make up my mind what's going to happen next. I want to put a video together of what my idea of Abby and friends look like but not sure how so if anyone knows how to do that just email me thanks!**

**Thanks to every one who is reading and keep the reviews coming plz! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**What you Want**_

Lock did his best to try and put Abby out of his thoughts but had no luck. He tries to think about what Shock would do when he finds her. Does she have her powers back or even worse had she gone complete into darkness? That was something he didn't tell Jack about yet but that would have to wait. The group of men take a brake from some rest and drink. Lock waits to go down to the steam by himself. The steam is a good walk from where they made camp and over grown tees block a good view. Lock had just got done with his drink of water when he slowly rises from the ground."

"I know your there." Lock jumps over the stream. "Come out now."

"I didn't think I would see you again well live that is."

"Barrel what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Lock?"

"I'm looking for you of course."

"I know that you're with Jack now you can't fool me."

"I'm only trying to help Barrel. Come with me and I'll see that nothing will happen to you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why not you will be better off with me then with Shock and you know it."

"I will not betray her like you did."

"She gone mad with power Barrel in the end she will be the will to betray you!"

"Enough I don't want to hear any more from you."

"Doesn't matter we will find her in the end and you know that Jack will hang you both."

"He would have done the same to you if you hadn't saved his daughter and turned your back on us."

The both then hear a voice coming from up at the camp. "Lock is everything ok?"

"Yes I'll be right there." Lock turns back to Barrel but he is gone. "I'm sorry old friend but you leave me with no choice."

Lock runs back to camp and tells the men to follow him. He then tells Eric that he just talked to Barrel and if they follow him he will lead them right to Shock. Some take off on foot and some on horses. Lock and Eric are out in front on horses. Lock knows that Barrel is dumb enough to run right to the hide out where Shock will be. Barrel gets about half way back when he runs into Shock.

"We have to go now!" He yells out to her.

"What's going on?"

"Jack's men are right behind me and Lock is leading them to us."

"How dare he show is face to me after what he did."

"Shock we have to hide Lock said if we get caught that Jack will have us hanged."

"Oh I don't think so. I have a plan. More and likely the bitch Lady Victoria give Lock a tracking potion."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Let's get back to the hide out we don't have much time."

Shock and Barrel get back to the hide out and Shock starts her plan. Lock and Jack's men make it to the half way point. Lock dismounts his horse to check the tracks in the ground and Eric check with him.

"He was here that long go." Lock tells Eric.

"He wasn't alone there are two sets of track here."

"We must be close. We should..." Lock start off to say but then is taken over but sharp pains. He screams out in pain and falls to the ground holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Get me out of here now!"

Eric gets Lock up on his horse and yells the other to ride back to town. When they get there Lock has already passed out. Eric takes Lock into the castle's hall and calls for Victoria.

"What happen?"

"I don't know my Lady we were close to the out laws when he fall over in pain and ask me to get him out of there."

"Take him up to the first guest room on the left I will be up soon. 

"Yes my Lady."

Victoria goes after Jack to tell him what has happen. She finds him with King Iollan. "My Lords something has happen I need to see you Jack."

Jack and Victoria head up to see if Lock is wake yet. They find Eric outside the room and ask what happen. Eric tells them that he is under sure. Jack and Victoria head into the room where Lock has just woken up."

"Lock tell me what happen?"

"Jack what did your witch give me?"

"You will address her had Lady Victoria now what happen?"

"I saw Barrel and I tried to talk him into giving up."

"Lock my potion should have not done this to you."

"Shock must have known I was getting close and did something to counter attack you tracking spell."

"Shock doesn't know that magic." 

"That's where you are wrong Lady Victoria. Like you said I know her best."

"Lock is there something you need to tell me?" Jack asks him.

"Shock knows dark magic."

"That's not possible." Jack says shaking his head.

"How do you think she was able to bring Oogie back Jack. Shock is playing with darkness."

"Lady Victoria tell the men we are heading back to Halloween town. I will say our good byes to King Iollan."

"Yes my Lord."

"Lock you are to say not one word to any one about this is this clear."

"What ever you say Jack."

Jack and everyone else returns to town. Jack has Lock come back to the manor with him and Lady Victoria they have much to talk about. Meanwhile Owen and found Abby in the cemetery.

"There you are. I've been looking every where for you."

"You check here last? You know that I go here when I'm upset."

"Olivia said that you left in the middle of shopping."

"Yea I couldn't stay there with Charlotte evil shares."

"I'm sorry the two of you can't get along."

"I don't even know what I did that she doesn't like me."

"Talk to her then."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hey all over us are getting pizza why don't you come."

"Only if I get to sit by you."

"It's a deal."

Abby and Owen meet up with the others. Abby takes a sit next to Owen and on her left is Olivia. The boys go up to order leaving the girls at the table. At the end of the table is Charlotte, Elle, and Annie. Olivia leans over close to Abby to talk to her.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry about Charlotte. Elle told me that she was talking about you."

"You're not the one that should be telling me sorry." 

"I know Abby but you just have to give her time to warm up to you."

"I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"I know about the scar too."

"What?"

"I asked Owen about it. I hope it was ok. I didn't understand but now I do."

"Look Olivia I'm not trying to be a bitch but I just don't open up to people."

"Abby I just really want to be your friend."

"I have friend ones I can trust."

At this time Owen comes back to the table with drinks. "Ok ladies here we go."

"Owen I need to talk to you outside now." Abby says getting up from the table.

"Oh ok."

Abby and Owen walk outside and take a sit on a bench that is just our front of the pizza place.

"I've asked you before to not tell Olivia things about me."

"Abby what are you talking about?"

"Today she saw my scar on my chest she asked me about and I didn't tell her but just now she told me that you told her."

"Why can't you understand she just wants to be your friend. You can trust her I do."

"I've asked the same thing of you when I comes to Lock."

"Your not dating him are you?"

"Of course not but he is my friend and did save my life."

"I'm dating Olivia and I care about her I want the two of you to get along."

Abby gets up from the bench and turns to Owen. "I can't take it any more Owen. She tries to hard to get me to like her. Her friends don't care for me and the school talks about me behind my back."

"Abby no one at school talks about you and Olivia just wants to be friends why can't you see that."

"Owen you know the last time I tired to trust some one new it almost killed me."

"Olivia is not Shock she not out to get you."

"I shouldn't have came here I'm going home."

"It's now always about you know."

"What?"

"Not every thing is about you Abby."

"Owen what are you talking about?"

"I'm so sick of you bitching about everything. Grow up Abby and stop being a brat."

"I don't even see you that much any more cause you are always with her. So how can you even say that to me?"

"Yea I wonder why I'm always with her and not you."

"Owen you're a jerk." Abby throws her hands up in the air and the force of wind knocks out the window behind Owen on the pizza's store front. The glass falls to the ground and the customers in the shop all turn around to see what happen. Owen turns back to Abby but she is gone.

Abby runs back to her house as fast as she can. She gets to her front door but stops to take a minute to wipe the tears from her eyes. The door opens and she looks up hoping that it was her mom but to her surprise it was Lock.

"Abby are you ok?"

"No." She starts to cry again.

Lock pulls her close to him. "Tell me what happen?"

Abby tells Lock what happen between her and Owen. Lock then wipes her tears from her face and tells her to get some sleep. Abby does what Lock told her to do. Lock then head to Owen's to have a word with him. To his luck Owen was just walking u to his front door.

"Owen I need to have a word with you."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You want to tell me what happen tonight?"

"It's none of your business."

"When it comes to Abby it is my business."

Just then Victoria over hears what is going on and goes to see what's up. "What's going on out here?"

"Mom."

"Lady Victoria do me a favor and tell your son about bonding would you."

"Lock what you are talking about." Owen ask him.

"Your mom will tell you all about it."

With that Lock leaves with Owen standing in the front yard with a dumb look on his face and his mom wondering just what the hell is going on. Lock then walks back to his house. He closes the door behind him and lends against it. He was thinking that when he was holding Abby in his arms all he wanted to do was kiss her and make her pain go away. _This is just want I'm going to do next time _he says to himself.

**Hey everyone I know I've been gone but there was some family issues going on that needed my time. My husband's father died so I had to take time to be there for him.**

**Here is chapter 10 I hope there is no errors. What my plan is that ch 11 and ch 12 will on be one weekend. Ch 11 is Abby's weekend in the human world and ch 12 is Jack and Sally's weekend get away.**

**Tell me should Lock be going after Abby? PLZ review **

**Thanks for reading and I hope to get ch 11 up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**To Close**_

The next morning Abby is ready for school but not sure what is going to happen. She has a sick feeling in her stomach but goes anyway. Lock meets her at the door of her house and they walk to school not saying one word to each. They get up to the doors of school and Abby can already feel everyone's eyes on her. She just wants to get to her locker and to class but she is stopped by Lady Victoria she is walking by the school office.

"Abby can I have a word with you."

"Yea." Abby walks into the office.

Victoria closes the door behind Abby then walks over to sit at her desk. "I understand that something happen last night at the pizza place."

"Yea I guess so."

"Abby I know that you are going though a tough time right now but next time you lose control like that someone could get hurt."

"Yea I know."

"I also understand that something else is being going on with you."

"I'm fine."

"I know Abby. Lock told me."

"He told you what?"

"About the night you almost died. I know that you and Owen could be bonded and that is why you are feeling a little out of control right now."

"I really don't feel like talking about."

"Tell you what I would like you to leave school for the day can come back after school to meet with me."

"What would you have me do?"

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this and this can never get back to your dad. You know the spell shop in downtown that's in the dark's part of downtown?"

Abby shake her head yes. "I want you to go there and talk with the sisters."

"I was told to never go there."

"Yes I know but I think it will do you some good. Now go and be back at 3:30 to meet with me in the classroom next to my office."

Abby gets up and leaves the office and Lock stands up from the floor where he had been sitting. Abby walks right pass him and out the front door.

"Abby where you going?"

"Out."

"Wait I have to go with you, you know that right?"

"What did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Lady Victoria but me and Owen."

"I didn't mean too and I said something to Owen about asking his mom about bonding."

"Why did you even go over there?"

"I was pissed over what had happen between the two of you."

"Why?"

"Believe or not Abby you are my friend and I care about you. It mad me upset to see you so upset."

"I know you mean well Lock but I wish you didn't do that."

"I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

"I guess but please keep my life to yourself next time."

"Well do. So where we going?"

"The spell shop in town."

"Wait your not to go there."

"I know but Lady Victoria said I should and I'm not to tell my dad about it."

"Why doesn't Jack when you to go there?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it's to keep something from me. He is good at that."

Abby and Lock head to the spell shop down town. It's the dark's alley way in town even if that is possible in Halloween town a place too dark even for Lock. They get to the front of the shop. Abby could tell that there is a living space upstairs to this place but she doesn't know why anyone would live here.

"Sure you want to go in there?" Lock asks her.

"I got too. I feel that there is something pulling me in." Abby walks inside the shop. 'Hello, is anyone here?"

"Sorry we're not open yet?" A voice from the back says.

"I'm sorry but Victoria sent me here."

"Lady Victoria?" The voice asks.

"Yes. My name is Abby."

"The pumpkin princess." A woman walks out from the curtain that covers the door way to the back.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Even one in town knows you sweetie. My name is Agnes and my sister and I ran this shop. We are the oldest members in town has well."

"Just how old?"

"Finding members isn't that right?" Lock now speaks up.

"Well yes and I've heard about you. Can't believe Jack lets you around his girl."

"I saved her life." He snaps back.

"Hold your tongue boy."

"Lock please I'm here for a reason."

"Abby I'll be outside if you need me." With that he leaves the shop.

"Oh sister dear come out here and meet our guest." Agnes calls out.

"What guest could be so important that you would stop my work?" Another older woman walks out from the back. "Oh my this is important guest."

"Abby I would like you to meet my sister Ursula."

"Hi nice to meet you, well both of you that is."

"Oh my eyes may be old but my dear you could past for Rose herself. Don't agree sister dear?"

"Well yes Ursula I do?"

"Wait you ladies knew my grandmother?"

"Knew her my dear we were you best friends. We came to the new world with her back in 1688. We helped her build this town." Ursula tells her.

"Wait you lost me."

"Oh that's right you been kept in the dark. That could be why Victoria sent you to us. Did she give you any thing of your grandmother's?"

"Yea an old diary and a book on the elements that she wrote but why do you ask?"

"Have you read them?"

"The element book yea but I haven't touched the dairy."

"I'm sure it's not her really dairy. But we do have many of her books. We like to give them to you."

"Really?"

Agnes speaks up. "Dear they are for you to have. I'll go get them."

"With Agnes out of the room I have to tell you Abby that we have been waiting for you to come see us for a long time. Now you must not say a word to any one that you are here and what we talk about."

"I'm guessing my dad doesn't want me here for some reason."

"Jack is a fine King but he has kept much from you Abby. You can come to us any time when you need help."

"I like to know more about my family's past?"

"The books Agnes is bring you will help. Now take them home and hide them from everyone."

Agnes returns to the room with an old midsize trunk. She then takes a small key from around her neck and gives it to Abby. Abby call Lock back into the store and asks him to carry the truck home for her. Abby thanks the sisters and tells them she will be back another day. She then heads home with Lock and drops the truck off in her room. They both head back to school. Abby heads up to her lesson room to meet with Lady Victoria. Lock waits outside the room like he always does. When she gets in the room it wasn't Victoria waiting for her it was Owen. He is standing in the back part of the room with his back to the bookcases.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Owen, I was out on a lesson that your mom give me."

"Oh ok but do you mind if we talk?"

"I don't know how long we have. Your mom is going to be here after school to meet with me."

"My mom sent me here to talk with you Abby."

"Oh I see. So what do you want to talk about?"

"My mom told me wants being going on with you lately."

"She only found out cause Lock told her. I didn't want you to know has well."

"Don't you think I should have known? Abby you been so weird lately if you would have told me what was going on I would have understand."

"I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me. Besides inst Olivia going to be looking for you?"

"Stop that Abby. We have to work this out and going back to being friends again."

"I never stopped being your friend Owen."

"Cut the crap Abby I know we are friends and we will always be friends but nothing more then that."

"What are you going on about?"

"I know that you are in love with me."

"Say what?"

"Well that's how my mom explains it to me. When Lock feed you my blood it bonds us together and she said that would only work if we didn't already have feelings for each other. And I did have feelings for you Abby."

"I care about you to Owen but not in that way."

"I don't want to hurt you Abby. I'm with Olivia now but you will always hold a place in my heart. We been friend for so long and I do care about you and at the end of it all you are still my best friend."

"Owen you are not making any scents."

"I'm just too close to love you Abby. That's really all I can say, I can lie to you or myself no more, I have to be true to myself."

"Really you are joking right? You think I'm going crazy cause the bond that we share is holding me to you? Owen you are fucking nuts!"

"I'm nuts I'm not the one who school is talking about fucking their body guard!"

"You know that there is nothing between Lock and me. If you are my best friend that you are calming to be you known that I'm staying a virgin until I get married."

"The two of you are always together and I know that other night you ran to him after we got into a fight."

"So what if I did. He is my friend after all."

"Then why were you in his arms?"

"So what he was conforming me and how did you know that?"

"A little birdie told me."

"It was Charlotte wasn't it?"

Owen just smiles "Maybe."

"What has gotten into you? You claim you have feelings for me then you turn your back on me listing to Charlotte of all people. One more thing I don't care if you want to be with Olivia, Owen I'm happy for you cause that is want friends do that stand by their friends."

"I think we are done here. I'll be on my way now."

The doors behind Abby slam close. "No you are not going any where."

"Nice Abby using your powers again in anger? I was there when you turned on your dad will you turn on me now?"

"You started all this. Claiming that I'm in love with you and that you had feelings for me. I don't know what to think any more this is not you Owen you are acting like someone else."

"I wanted to come here and make up Abby cause we are friend but you are making this hard now get out of my way."

"No!"

Abby put her hands out in front of her and she could feel the power come up though the floor up her legs and out her hands. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Then it happens Owen goings flying back and hits the bookcase so hard it knocks the breath out of him. He falls to the ground but then the bookcase itself falls on him. Abby screams out and the doors come flying open it's Lock. He runs over and lifts the bookcase off of Owen. When looks up Abby is gone. Victoria comes running in. She tells Lock to find Abby and she will take care of Owen. Lock runs right for the grave yard he knows that Abby goes there when she is upset. When he gets there Abby is under spiral hill crying her eyes out. He goes up to her and takes her into his arms and holds her tight.

**Yay! Chapter 11 is up. If there are any errors I'm sorry I wanted to get this chapter up. Heads up ch 12 is Abby's weekend in the human world and ch 13 is Jack and Sally's weekend getting away. **

**Sorry it took forever to get ch 11 up. With a death in the family and my best friend getting married I haven't gotten time to write. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**Get Away**_

Later that night Abby was in her room. She still can't believe that she used her powers on Owen. Victoria had been by to tell Jack and Sally what had happen and they all agreed to keep Abby home from school this week. Jack and Sally are not sure if they should leave town now. Victoria tells Jack she will come up with a plan for Abby and that he and Sally should keep their plans. Jack and Sally are in the study taking if they should go or not.

"Jack how can we go and leave are little girl when she needs us."

"Sally it's my fault."

"Jack you can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can. I should have never hidden so much from her. But I didn't know what to do and I still don't."

Sally walks up to her husband and wraps her arms around him "I'm sure things will work out for the best."

Jack kisses the top of Sally's head "I hope so. I feel like I have failed has a parent."

"No you haven't Jack its just things didn't turn out like we thought they would."

"I still want to run off with you this weekend. We need this Sally."

"I want to talk with Abby first Jack but I'm still open to leaving this weekend."

"Do you think we should talk to her now?"

"No wait until the morning. She needs time to cool off."

With that said the King and Queen turn in for that night. Abby tries to fell asleep but she could not. She was thinking that she will never go back to school again. It was a mistake of her to go there in the first place. If she had only stayed home then she and Owen would be fine. She did fall asleep and the next morning she didn't go to school. Her mom didn't even wake her up that morning. Abby rolls over in bed and sees that is past nine in the morning. She gets up and takes a nice hot shower and heads downstairs to see if she can try to eat any thing. When she gets downstairs there is a note for her from her dad telling her to stay home and they will talk tonight. Abby left her house and went to see the sister witches. She had to tell them what had happen. She if only had listen and pay action she might have a better hold on her powers and her and Owen would still be friends. But then she might have not gotten to know Lock. Abby wasn't sure what to do she cared about Owen cause he had always been there for her. He was there when she was out cold. He wrote in her journal every day. Owen had to care about her but now there was Lock and she knew that she had fallen for him but that was crazy. Abby tried to put all that out of her head when she got to the sister's shop. The sign said close but she went in any way. 

"Hello any one home?" 

"Yes young witch how can we help today?" Ursula answers her. 

"I'm sure you know what happen don't you?" 

"Yes we do?" Agnes says stepping out from the back. 

"Can you help me? Can you help me control my magic?" 

The witch sisters look at each other and then Agnes says" We can not princess."

"I wish we could but our magic is not what it used to be." Ursula says with a sad look on her face. "But we can give you some insight. Your grandma books are very important you should look in them for those for answers. "

"I'm not her. I can't do this." 

"You must princess you have a great distance head of you that you must prepare for." Agnes says as she walks up to Abby.

"No I did that already I stop Oogie." 

Agnes looks into Abby's eyes "No young one that was only the being. You have much more ahead of you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You must understand that a great evil will come from this land and you are the only one that will save this world and the other lands as well.

"I don't understand I stop the great evil his name was Oogie." 

"He was just the massager there is one greater then him that you will have to face." 

"Read you grandma's words that we have given you will need them to understand all the questions you have" Ursula tells her. "Now dear you must be on your way." 

Abby left and went back home with more questions. She didn't understand what the sisters had told her. They have to be crazy or something. What could be more evil the Oogie. When see gets back home she could tell that lady Victoria was there. Abby sneaks into the house and to her father's office doors but cant make anything out. So we go into the library which is next to Jack's office and listens though the vent. 

"Jack this is the only way to help Abby." 

"I will not send her away its out of the question." 

"She won't be gone long and it's for the best. I talked it over with Queen Maire and she is happy to have Abby." 

"I know the fairy Queen has great magic but this is my daughter and future Queen of this world. She can't be carted off to another world." 

"Jack Abby needs to be somewhere that will help her grow into her gifts and be a great Queen I know she will be but if we don't do something now the people will never accept her has their Queen." 

"She is the hire to the throne why would they not?" 

"She has no control of her powers and this worries the people that she is not fit to rule." 

Jack rubs a skull. "Perhaps you are right. She might learn to control her powers before she can rule. This is my fault I shouldn't have hid so much from her. I should have been truthful with her from the being." 

"I know you felt that way since her birth but Jack you couldn't have known that your hire was gong to be alive. Your grandma Rose was the last living hire of this world ever since then each hire was of the undead. We didn't know that Abby was going to a witch and not just any witch but an element witch at that." 

"What about Shock she is in that land. How can I make sure she won't go after Abby?" 

"I will be there the first two weeks and guards will be around 24/7. And don't forget that spell is still on Lock. If Shock gets close he'll be the first to know." 

"What do I say to Sally? This will break her heart." 

"She can go see Abby any time she wants and it's only until the end of May. 

"That about four months." 

"Yes but Abby should be able to come back and finish her training here. 

"How do I tell my child I'm sending her away?' 

"I can do it for you Jack if you wish." 

"No her mother and I will. I will tell sally this weekend." 

"Are you and her still leaving? 

"Yes we need this time and when we get back will send Abby to St Patrick's town to train with Queen Maire. 

Abby ran upstairs so fast she didn't know she was already in her room. She locked the door behind her and ran to her bed and garbs her pillow and started to ball her eyes out. Her dad was sending her away. She did like St Patrick's town but she didn't want to live there for four months. Abby cried herself to sleep. A few days passed and Abby didn't come out of her room. She didn't even talk to lock. It was Friday before she spoke to anyone. Jack and sally were just about to head out the door when sally sees Abby coming down the stairs 

"Oh honey you came out of your room." Sally puts her bags down and puts her arms out to give Abby a hug. 

"Yea just wanted to say good bye and have a good trip." 

"I know you been upset and I promise we will have some much need mom and daughter time with I get back." 

Abby knew her dad didn't tell her mom that he was going to send her away yet because she seems to be in a good mood. Jack walks over to give her a hug and at first Abby wanted to back away but lets him give her a hug Jack and Sally walk out the door. Abby heads to the kitchen and found Lock there.

"What are you doing here?'

"Remember your dad wants me to stay over this weekend." 

"Great I forgot how much he thinks I'm a baby, do you know he is sending me away." 

"What do you mean Jack is sending you away?"

"Yea I over heard my dad and Lady Victoria talking about it the other day."

"Where is he sending you to?"

"St Patrick's town to study with the Queen of the Fairies."

"But why would he send you there knowing that is where Shock is?"

"Well you are coming with me has my guardian and of course the guards will be there too."

"What about Victoria won't she be there too?"

"Just for the first two weeks. Then she will come back for the spring ball. I'll be there until May."

"Why would your dad do this?"

"I don't know but I can't talk about it any more I have to pack."

"Pack for what?"

"I'm not staying here this weekend. I'm going to see Sara."

'That human girl. Abby you know you can't go and I'm going to have to keep you here."

"Nice try but I'm going Lock I don't know when I will get to see or talk to her again."

"Abby your dad will have my head if he finds out. I'm not letting go and that's it."

"Who do you think you are?"

"This weekend I'm your babysitter remember?"

Abby storms off and heads up to her room. _I've news for him I'm leaving and he can't stop me._ Abby walks over to her bookshelves and moves a few books out of the way. _I didn't want to have to do this to you Lock but you let me no choice now._ Abby pulls out a bottle from the shelf with the words Deadly Night Shade on the side of it. She was leaving this town for the weekend and no one is going to stop her after she is the princess.

**OMG Ch 12…I know I said ch 12 was going to be Abby's weekend in the human world but when I wrote the chapter more things came to mind leading up to her get away. SO the plan is ch 13 Abby's weekend and ch 14 Jack and Sally weekend. I have ch 13-16 done but need to go back and do some fixing.**

**Sorry for any errors and I hope to update more often a lot going on right with family issues. So I not this chapter kinda sucks but I need to get a move on. My next chapters will be better…I hope. This weekend I'm working on getting more chapters up.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Grow Up**_

_I can't believe he thinks he has any control over me. Well I guess I will use deadly night shade oh him. After all it will just make him fall asleep so I can sneak off and he can't follow me into the human world._ The next morning Abby gets the deadly night shade and heads down to the kitchen and puts the deadly night shade into the pot of coffee. She hates doing this to him but she has to get away only if it's just a weekend. After she cross to the other side Lock can't follow her. Yea he will be pissed but she is the princess after all. Lock comes downstairs and takes a sit at the bar nook in the kitchen. 

"Morning Abby 

"Morning." 

"What did you want to do today?" 

"I'm going to walk around town for a bit. I want to talk to the sisters again before I go. Did you want to come with me? " 

"No I think will say here, I get the feeling they don't care for me very much." Lock grabs a cup of coffee. "Hey I'm going to be in the library if you need me." 

"Why there?" 

"I like to read." 

Abby heads upstairs to pack she knows that he will be out in a few minutes. Just a few minutes later she was ready to go. She sends a text Sara to let her know she was on her way. Abby went downstairs as quite as she could. She walks over to the library door and takes a peek in. Lock is fast asleep. Abby takes off out the house and to the cemetery. She crosses over to the human world to sees Sara waiting for her 

"I've missed you so much" Sara says has she is running up to Abby to giving her a big hug 

"I've missed you too. 

"Any thing you want to do first?" 

"Just to talk if that is ok." 

"Sure let's go back to my house ok." 

Abby and Sara get back to Sara's house and go right to her room. Abby tells Sara about the fight with Owen, her feelings for Lock, how much she hates charlotte, and how she is being sent away. 

"I'm sure thing will work out with you and Owen. You guys just need time. You and him have always been together and now you both have meet new people. He just has new emotions going around in his head. 

"Yea I guess so but I'm still lost been him and Lock." 

"I think time away from both will do you some good." 

"Lock in my personal guard he is always around and I had to drug him to sneak out today." 

"You witch you." Both girls laugh. "So tell me about St Patrick's Day Town?" 

"It's really pretty and nice. The people are too and the fairy queen is my new teacher so that will be fun." 

"I hope you can find time to still talk." 

"I will find time." 

"I know what will get your mind off your issues there is killer party tonight at this guy's house down the street. He throws some of the best parties." 

"Sounds fun what's his name." 

"Trent and he will really cute." 

"I don't need any more boy troubles right now." 

"My friends Kate and Emma are coming over soon I can't wait for you to meet them." 

"What did you tell them about me?" 

"I said that you are my cousin from Europe don't worry I wont let find out that your are really a witch and a princess of another world." 

Later that day Kate and Emma came over to hang out before the party. Abby love the fact that Sara and made some new friends after all Barrel killed two of them. That was another thing Sara didn't know that Abby knew who did the killings but didn't know how to tell her. The girls made some food and then got ready for the party. Now Sara and her friends dress a little on the Goth side but where not all Goth. Abby wasn't sure what they were going to think of her clothes after all she design them and Sally makes them for her. Sara's friend total loved Abby look and wanted to know if they could buy outfits like that. Abby at first didn't want to say her mom made them so she said she did cause it hard to find just the right look. Kate then asked if Abby could make her an outfit and Abby said yea. The girls head out and start to walk down the street when a few of the popular girls stop them right in front of Sara's house 

"Oh Gwen look what we have here?" 

"What is it Khole?" 

"It's the vampire want to bees Gwen." 

"So you brats think you are getting in to Trent party tonight dress like death." 

"Fuck off Gwen and Khole you know that I've always gotten in to Trent's parties." 

"Oh lighten up Sara we're just giving you shit." 

"Come on girls let go it's starting to smell like slut out here." 

"What the fuck did you say?" Gwen then gets up to Sara face. 

"I said it smells like slut I'm sure you heard me the first time." 

"You little bitch who you think you are." 

Gwen and Khole now are both blocking Sara from the rest of the girls and Abby knows that this could get ugly and she has to act fast. She sees some old dirty water in the gutter and a car driving by what a perfect cover up. The car drives by and Abby using a little wind power splashes the mean girls with the water. 

"Oh shit." Gwen yells out. 

"This was my best dress." Khole starts to cry. They both run off. Kate and Emma just start laughing and start to walk while Sara pulls Abby back 

"Did you do that?" 

Abby smiles. "Maybe." 

The girls get to the party and are welcome right in and all get a red cup. Abby whispers to Sara and asks what's the cup for and Sara tell her it's her drinking cup and this is a drinking party. Now Abby has never drinker before but this is a good time to start. Back in Halloween Town Lock is just wakening up. His head hurts and knows what Abby had done. He can't believe she lied to him and drug him and took off. The only one that could help him go get her was Owen and he knows this won't be easy. Lock checks Owen house first but he isn't there and Lady Victoria tells him to try the cemetery. He gets there and finds Owen and Olivia under sail hill. 

"Hey I need your help." 

"Great no peace here." 

"Owen I just need you for like an hour or so and you and your little girlfriend can go back to making out." 

"Why should I help you any way?" 

"It's Abby." 

"Again why should I help? After all she did attack me" 

"First of all you know that is some bull shit on your part Owen and you attacked her first with shit you knew wasn't true and deep down she is you best friend and you would do anything to help her. 

"Owen go help he is right." 

"Olivia you can't take sides." 

"I'm not and I know that you been hurting since that day, you and Abby need to make up." 

"Fine I'll help." Owen gets up from the ground. "Where to?" 

"I can't really say in front of Olivia." 

"She is my girlfriend what you say to me you can say to her." 

"I can't cause its one of Abby secrets that need to stay a secret." 

"Olivia wait here I'll be back." 

Owen and Lock take off. 

"You know I have to go with you." Owen tells Lock. 

"Why it's the only way it will work and I don't know my way around the town this human girl lives in." 

Owen and Lock take off to find Abby. Back at the party Abby and her friends are dancing and have a good time. Abby is like on her third beer. She is having the time of her life and it gets better with Trent comes up to her. 

"Hi there haven't seen you around school." 

"Oh I'm Sara cousin from Europe." 

"So Sara's cousin form Europe do you have a name?" 

"Yea it's Abby." 

"Abby would you like to dance." 

"Sure." 

They dance a few songs and Trent goes to get a refill on their drinks and Sara comes over. 

"Omg girl I can't believe you're dancing with Trent now if only Gwen and Khole were here to see this." 

"I though you liked him why don't you dance with him. I have too many boy issues now." 

"Hey enjoy yourself I can get him later." 

"Hi Sara." 

"Hey Trent great party ok you guys have fun." Sara takes off and rejoins Kate and Emma  
>when Tainted Love comes on the Manson version.<p>

"Oh I love this song." Trent tells Abby. 

"Me too" Abby tells him then takes a big drink out of her class. 

A few more beers and a few more songs later Abby was about ready to call it a night. She never really drink before and it's starting to get to her.

"I think I'm going to have to call it night." 

"Aren't you having fun?" 

"Yea its just I don't drink and I've had like 7 or 8 now I've lost count and my legs are hurting from all this dancing." 

"One more and then I'll let you go." 

"Deal?" 

"It's a deal 

A slow song comes on and Trent pulls Abby close. That this time Owen and Lock have made their way to this party and Lock just happens to look into the window and see Abby dancing with this human guy. 

"Owen go inside and get her." 

"Why can't you do it?" 

"Cause if I go in there I will kill that kid for putting his hands on her." 

"Fine but she won't be happy to see neither one of us." Owen walks into the house and runs right into Sara. 

"Owen what are you doing here?" 

"I came to take Abby home." 

"Why can't she have one night way?" 

"Oh I don't know Sara maybe its because she is a princess of a secret holiday world and she has rules to follow and her personal guard is standing right outside wanting to kill that kid for touching Abby." 

"Who the lock guy?' 

"Yea." 

"Shit I can see why he is upset." 

"He came here because Abby's dad would have kittens if he knew she was here." 

"Oh I thought it would be because they have a thing going now between them." 

"What no that would be crazy." 

"She is dancing with Trent right now so good luck pulling her away from that cutie right now." 

"Watch me." Owen walks over to Abby and Trent. 

Abby feels Owen is in the room and stops dancing. "I have to go." 

"Please stay?" 

"I cant I have to go. There is someone here that has come for me." 

"A boyfriend?" 

'No just a friend who I lied to about coming here so I'm guessing he is going to be very mad." 

"So it's ok if I do this then." Trent pulls Abby to him and kisses her on the cheek. 

Abby with a red face smiles and then leaves, she heads out the back hoping not to run into Owen. _Lock must have sent him here_. She thinks to herself. Maybe Sara saw him and will be waiting in the back yard for her then they could take off to Sara's but it wasn't Sara waiting in the back yard it is Lock. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you them same question." 

"No really you can't cross over into this world." 

"Owen can and he took me." 

"How much did you see?" 

"What part are you talking about the drinking or the kiss that shit brick took?" 

"Ok fine you saw a lot but I don't get why you off all people do think that I need some time away from town." 

"Because Abby you are not apart of this world and you need to grow up and deal with the fact your not a human but a witch of Halloween town." 

"Really cute Lock trying to act like my father now but fine we'll do this your way."

Abby takes off to the cemetery behind her is Lock and Owen. When they get there Abby was hoping that Sara would have followed them but she was already there waiting for Abby.

"Abby I'm sorry things didn't turn out like we plan."

"Its not you'll fault Sara, It's not like you call them here."

"I hope for the most part you had fun."

"I did and it was some really fun that I haven't had in a long time." Abby goes to hug her friend.

"I'll miss you Abby." Sara says hugging Abby back.

"I'll miss you too and I'll try to get a hold of you as soon as I can."

The friends said their goodbyes and Lock, Owen and Abby went thought the passages way home. When they get back Abby starts to take off but Lock garb's her arm to stop her. 

"Let me go." 

'Abby we need to talk." 

"There is nothing to talk about I just wanted one night away and I thought the both of you could understand that." 

"Abby please wait." 

"Don't Owen I just can't right now." 

Abby takes off home and locks herself in her room. Lock goes back to the Manor and tries to fall asleep but he can't take his mind off the human boy kissing Abby. Owen goes over to Olivia's for the night. She wants to know what happen but he doesn't tell her. He too can't get the boy kissing Abby out of his head. He thought he was over her but he is not and now he knows that Abby likes Lock and he must put a stop to that. 

**So that was a long chapter. I want to get a lot out there. So I hope you like it and again if there is any errors sorry. Next chapter is all Jack and Sally. After that some really juicy things start to happen with everyone. Plz review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**My Love**_

Jack and Sally get to their suite at the Heart's resort in Valentine land. Jack had called head to get their honeymoon suite. It was all in black and purple just dark and perfect for the rulers of Halloween. Jack sweeps Sally into this arms and carries her into the room. He then lays her down on the heart shape bed giving her a sweet and loving kiss. 

"Oh jack this is just like it was many years ago." 

"I wanted to relive our best week in our lives." 

"Its sure was the best week until we had Abby." 

"Marring you and then having our daughter are the best moments in my after life." 

"Thank for everything you done for me." 

"I love you sally never forget that." 

"I love you too Jack and never forget how much you mean to me and Abby."

They kiss and carry off into the night. The next morning Jack and Sally are service breakfast in bed. After breakfast they shower and go for a walk around the swan lake. 

"It sure is bright and colorful here." Sally says looking around her. 

"I forget how colorful the other worlds are to compare to my Halloween." Jack tells her. 

"Its still reminds me of our first time here." 

"The colors?" 

"Yea it was the first time I saw the bright colors of the rainbow." 

"Well I remember something else being our first time. Jack smiles looking into Sally's eyes. "It was the first time I got to make love to you. " Jack then kisses his wife. "You remember our first time?" 

"Like it was yesterday." Sally kisses her husband "Oh Jack you make me fall into love with you more each day." 

The two are stopped by a satyr "Excuses me King Jack and Queen Sally but lunch is ready for you now." 

"Thanks." 

"Jack you plan a panic for us." 

Jack and Sally talk about this past years together. There first year of dating, the night Jack asked Sally to marry him, and then their wedding day and night. Sally talks about Abby the most. She was so happy to be a mom. Even though the Doc had to help and she didn't carry Abby she loved being a mom she only wish for more kids but one was it. Jack told Sally that Abby was all they needed and with her their family was compete. After all they were luck to even have Abby. 

"Sally please don't be upset" 

"Sorry its just talking about the pass reminds me how hard we had to try for a family. I wanted to have a big family." 

"I know my dear but being the undead it's hard to have kids." 

"I know I just though the Doc would help." 

"There has always been just one child born to the Skellington family." 

"I need to talk about something else. What's your plans for tomorrow?" 

"I guess you will have to wait and see." 

Jack and plan a great dinner that night too. Just like the one they had on their honeymoon. That night in bed was too. They didn't sleep that much but the hours they did sleep in was in each others arms. They had breakfast in their room at the little sweet heart table that over looks the lake. After that they took and nice long hot bath together. Jack had the hotel get black roses they are sally's favorite. Later the afternoon the ruler of Valentine land as a massager go see Jack. 

There is a knock on the door. "I'll get it Sally." Jack opens the door to see the satyr from yesterday at the door. "Can't I help you?" 

"Sorry to disturbed you King Jack by my Lord wishes to see you before you leave."

"Oh tell King Valentine I will stop by before my dinner plans."

The satyr bows. "Yes King Jack." Then takes his leave.

"Who was at the door Jack?"

"It was nothing Sally just that King Val wishes to see me before I leave that is all."

"Wonder what he wants."

"I wish I knew but forget that for now. This weekend is about us."

Jack and sally spent most of the afternoon in their room. They did some talking but not much. Later that day they took a quite boat ride in swan lake. 

"Jack this weekend is just what we needed. Thanks for bring me here." 

"I know that over the last few months have really tested our marriage. I though bring you here would remind you how much I love you." 

"Jack I know the past few months we didn't see eye to eye but I never stop loving you. That day I told you I was leaving was a lie I couldn't leave you or Abby. I just was really upset over the lies." 

"I never meant to lie or keep things from you Sally. For to many years I put being a King before being a husband and father and when we get back home that will change." 

"Jack that's not true you been a great husband a good father." 

"I've been a good father Sally? I lied to Abby and hid things for her very important things. Now she is paying for my mistakes." 

"What are you saying Jack?" 

"Abby has outcast herself with the other kids at school. I should have made her study at home. I shouldn't have sent her to school." 

"I know that things look bad but kids will get over things. We can send her back right jack?" 

Jack wanted to tell Sally that he was going to send Abby away but didn't have the heart to ruin Sally's wonderful weekend. "I don't know at this point. We'll have to see how things work out." 

"Well what's the dinner plans before we go?" 

"Oh we are eating a Red Rose tonight."

"I love that place."

Jack and Sally went back to their room to get ready. Jack told Sally is going to see King Val and be right back. Jack heads to the castle of King Valentine and the massager from earlier is at the front door waiting for Jack. He takes Jack the throne room of the King.

"King Jack of Halloween town good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too King Val."

"I hate to ruin your weekend in my land but I just need to talk to you."

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about what happen in your town a few months back." 

"I can sure you the matter was contains to Halloween town. So what worries do you have?" 

"I'm worried about the witch who is hiding is St Patrick's town the same witch who cause the issues in your town." 

"King Roland and I have been working together and have a five miles radius on Shock. It should be no time until we get her." 

"The spring ball is a month away and in St Patrick's town and I don't want to bring myself or my wife there if any harm will come to us." 

"My whole guard team will be there as well has guards from all other holidays to insure nothing goes wrong. We do hope to catch her soon." 

"Jack I have stick by you for many years when other would not do not make me regent my decisions." 

"I a sure you things will be ok Val now my wife is waiting on me. Was there any thing else?" 

"No Jack that is all enjoy your night." 

Jack leaves the throne room and heads straight to dinner that he is already late for. The host walks jack to his table where Sally has been waiting. 

"So sorry that took longer then I thought it would." 

"Its ok was it businesses talk." 

"Yes the King feels that for some reason Shock is going to attack everyone at the spring ball in St Patrick's town." 

"Why does he think that? She had nothing to gain." 

"She is hiding because she is powerless but if she had been working with darkness like lock said then it will be only a mater of time she will come for what ever she is looking for." 

"What could she want?" 

Jack knows what Shock wants but can't let Sally know. "Can we finish this talk later I want to enjoy are last night here with happier talk.

Jack and Sally finish there dinner and their carriage was pack and ready to go. They had enjoyed their time away but missed Halloween town and Abby. Jack wanted to tell sally about Abby leaving but still doesn't know how to tell her and he doesn't know that Abby knows. Jack feels like he just fixed things with Sally telling her he wants to send Abby away could undo everything he just fixed.

**YAY! The long waited Jack and Sally chapter. Again if any errors sorry.**

**I had 49 readers last month so a big Thanks to you guys for reading. I would love to see more reviews PLZ : )**

**So I think this story is going to have 22 chapters and the next few things between everyone start to heat up so I hope you are ready.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Over My Head**_

It is Sunday evening and Jack and Sally are do home any minute. Only Owen and Lock know that Abby took a trip into the human world. Lock wasn't going to say anything to Jack about it and Owen said he keep his month shut about the whole thing. Abby had been in her room the whole time since being back. She knows her parents are do home any time so she comes downstairs to see if the house needs to be picked up at all. Lock is in the Library when he sees Abby walk by. 

"Well nice to see you." 

"I'm not talking to you right now Lock I'm still pissed at you." 

"Your pissed at me I think that maybe it should be the other way around." 

"Why?" 

"You did drug me and take off to see your human friend after I told you not too." 

"I'm the princess I think I can do what I want and I don't need you to tell me it's ok." 

"Well princess maybe its cause your my friend and I didn't want to see anything happen to you." 

"What could happen?" 

"First of all you know your powers are all hay wire what if you hurt someone." 

"I didn't and I know not to use them in that world." 

"Oh yea not to forget the drinking and letting that human boy kiss you." 

"First it was a kiss on the cheek and next why were you were spying on me?" 

"I followed you and I just happen to look in the window at the right time." 

"So what if I was having a good time." 

"Still don't know why you can't grow up." 

"Why you think you are the boss of me?" 

"No that's not it. Can't you see I care about you Abby?" 

"Wait you care about me?" 

_Shit I said that out loud. _Lock said to himself. "I mean that…" He turns away from her. He doesn't know that to say. 

"Lock tell me what you mean?" 

It happens so fast Lock turns back to face Abby and he pulls her to him and kisses her. At first Abby is frozen there not sure what to do. She wants to pull back but then she pulls her arms him and he does the same. She lets his tongue dance with hers behind her lips. But then he pulls back. 

"Sorry that shouldn't have happen." 

"No its ok I wanted that to happen." 

"Abby no this can't happen again." 

"Lock I've wanted to tell you that I really like you a lot." 

"Abby I feel the same but we just can't happen." 

"Why not?" 

"Jack would have my head." 

Just then Jack and Sally walk in the door. "Any body home?" 

"Abby you have to tell no one what happen ok." 

Lock takes off to great Jack and Sally. Abby stands there not knowing what just happen. She told Lock how she feels about and he feels the same but they can be why, why not. 

"Welcome back Jack." 

"Sally give Lock our bags and Lock where is Abby?" 

"I left her in the library." 

"Sally why don't you go to the library and let Abby know we are home and I wish to speak to her in a few minutes in my study." 

Sally nods and heads to Abby. 

"I guess that you didn't tell Sally over the weekend." 

"Let's talk in my office. Lock follows Jack to his office. Jack takes a seat behind his desk.

Lock walks in and closes the door behind him and stands in front of Jack's desk. "What do you wish to talk about Jack?"

"I have some important news I wish to share with you Lock."

"Jack does this having anything to do with Abby?"

"Why yes it does but how did you know I was going to talk about her?"

"Jack Abby knows you are sending her away."

"Wait how did she know?"

"She over heard you and Lady Victoria talking about it and told me about it the next day."

"Oh I see. Well could you please send her in for me?"

Lock leaves and Abby walks into her dad's office. She takes a seat in front of his desk. Jack is sitting behind his desk. 

"Did you guys have a good time?" 

"Yes it just what your mom and I needed." 

"Good you needed to make things up with her." 

"Yes I know that." 

"I'm guessing Lock told you that I know that you are sending me away." 

"Yes he did." 

"You didn't tell mom did you?" 

"No I didn't this will break her heart." 

"Then I will tell her it was my idea." 

"Abby what are you saying?' 

"Mom means a lot to both of us and I know she can't handle you sending me away but if I tell her it's was my idea she won't get so up set." 

"You would do this for me?" 

"I was pissed at you first but I've had time to think about it and I do think this is best for me." 

"Abby I wish that things were different." 

"What that you didn't lie to me about the past or that I wasn't a witch like Grandma Rose?' 

"No I don't wish that you weren't a witch I'm happy about that and I can't take back my lies. I wish I was truthful with you. I should have hide you away like you were a prisoner." 

"When I get back we will have much to work on. You have a lot to make up for." 

'"Agree. When do you want to tell your mom? 

"In the morning she had a good weekend let's let you enjoy it." 

Abby leaves Jack and heads up to her room. She closes the door and lays against it. She can't believe what has happen in just the last half hour. Her and Lock fight then he kisses her then she tells her dad she will take the blame if mom gets up set over her leaving. Abby can't believe she is going to let her dad look like the good guy. She had too cause her mom would blame him for her for having to go away. Lock said not to tell anyone what happen but she just had to tell Sara. She grabs her phone from her pocket and texts Sara asking her to call. Abby phones rings. 

"Hey what's up?" Sara asks. 

"Sorry about the Saturday night." Abby tells her. 

"Hey its ok you can't help that guy came after you with Owen too. I thought you said they didn't care for each other." 

"They don't but both are my friends." 

"So what happen?" 

"I told them off and stayed in my room until tonight. My parents just got home. But that's not what I'm calling about." 

"Something tells me you have something juice to tell me." 

"Yea I am." 

"So what is it? 

"Lock kinda of well kissed me" 

"Say what?" 

"Yea he did and it was great.' 

"I though you were wanting to patch things up with Owen." 

"I'm not sure about that I'm just really confused right now on whom to be with." 

"You kissed both of them so how is better?" 

"Owen and I kissed to trick my dad and it was just a peak on the lips this kiss with lock was open mouth." 

"Then I think you have your answer." 

Just be fore Abby could say anything there is a knock on the door. "Just a minute, I have to go so talk to later." Abby hangs up phone. "Who is it?" 

"It's lock." 

"Come in." 

"We have to talk." 

"About what?" 

"Abby I'm sorry I kissed you." 

"I'm not. I was waiting for you to make the first move." 

"Trust me I really want to kiss you again but we just can't happen." 

"Why cause of my dad." 

"That and you are the hire to the throne and some one like me can't be with someone like you." 

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"It just can't happen Abby."

"I don't care if you used to be one of Oogie's boys and that you played tricks on everyone in town." 

"Abby there is that and other things but I'm telling you I can be your guardian but I can't be your boyfriend." 

Lock leaves and Abby is lost for words. She knows her dad would freak but they could have a secret relationship. But she didn't know what he meant someone like him. It had been a long weekend but before Abby when to bed she text Owen a good night and thanks for being there for her. Thinking that she wouldn't get anything back she left her phone on her desk and went to bed. Owen texts back good nite but let's talk. The next morning when Abby gets up and sees Owen's text she replies after school you know where. Abby still wasn't going to school after all she was leaving on Friday and today she would have to tell her mom. She gets ready and goes downstairs right to her dad's office. 

"Dad you in there." 

"Morning Abby come in." 

"Is mom home?" 

"Yea I ask here to meet me in here at Ten." 

Abby looks at her phone is 9:48. "She'll be here soon" 

"Abby are you sure you want to go though this?" 

"Dad I'm not happy that you think a good idea to send me away but I can't deal with mom being up set so yea I can." 

Knock on the door. Sally walks in "So I hear this is a family meeting this morning." 

"Yea mom can you come set next to me I have something to tell you and dad." 

Sally walks over and sets next to Abby. What is going on honey?" 

"Well as you know mom things having been so good at school, and I've done some things about what to do." 

"What you don't want to go back." 

"I will but not in Halloween town. Mom I'm going to study in St Patrick's town until the middle of May and I leave Friday." 

"Wait what? Jack did you know about this?" 

"I did Sally but I agree with Abby. Queen Maire and I have all ready spoke. She will take Abby in." 

"Why can't you stay here Abby and study with Lady Victoria? 

"I have learned what I can find her after talking with her about my gifts its best that I go where I can learn more about my powers. After all I'm the hire to this town. The people have to trust me mom and right now they don't.' 

"Can I come too?" 

"Sally I think its best for you to still here with me." 

"Jack I don't want our daughter here by herself." 

"Lady Victoria will be there for 2 weeks. And we will be there in a month for the spring ball." 

"Abby can you please go to your room your father and I need to talk." 

"Fine but my mind is made up I will leave this Friday.' 

Abby leaves and heads up to her room. When she opens her door she sees Owen stand over by her window that looks out over the town. She closes her door trying to be quit but Owen hears it and turns around.

"Hi." 

"Hi." Abby answers back at him. 'What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I know that your dad and my mom are planning on sending you away."

"Yea but we told my mom tonight it was my idea. I didn't want her upset at my dad."

"Wow Abby that is big of you, finally growing up I see."

"Yea maybe, so any thing else or was that it?"

"No there is something else. I don't want us to end our friendship."

"I don't want that neither Owen. I want us to stay friends."

"I don't know what came over me that day but I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you. I don't remember much but from what Olivia told me it wasn't good."

"Well I'm sorry for knock a bookcase on you."

"So friends?"

"Yea friends."

"So anyway my mom told me that during spring break I can come see you for two weeks."

"That would be great I can't wait."

"Ok I got to head back to school but I'm meeting the others for dinner. Do you want to come?"

"No I got a lot of packing to do I leave on Friday."

"Ok yea I understand but we should get together before you go."

"I would like that."

"See you Abby."

"See you later Owen."

Owen leaves out Abby's balcony window. Abby goes to her closest to pull out some trunks to start packing some things when she see the trunk the sister's give her and remember she hadn't open it yet. She sees a lock on but there is no key. She rubs her hand over the lock and it opens. Inside are books and a map and some of her grandma things. The books look like to be old spell books and her grandma dairies. Abby can't but think that all her questions just got answer but there is something else in the trunk. Some pictures of a house that she had dreams about before but what did this mean.

**Thanks to my 32 readers last month! **

**Again if there are any errors sorry about that I was never good in English class and I really did hate English class but love to write. Plz leave a review and thanks to those who reviewed last month. Things are going to really take off now and I don't want you to think I forgot about Shock and Barrel they are coming up really soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**New Dreams**_

Abby shares into the picture of this house. It wasn't just a house but look like a mansion. Bigger then the manor she lives in now. There are more pictures of her grandma and the sister witches. It looks like towns people too. Could this best one of the first town photos after the town was made? Just when she thought her questions where going to be answer she just gets more questions. No one in town will ever tell the truth not her dad, grandpa, or the sisters. She is going to have to head out on her own and find out that is really going and she only has a few days before she leave. Meanwhile back in St. Patrick's town the town is getting ready for Abby but the town wasn't the only ones. Barrel has been hiding around in town and finds out that Abby is coming to stay for some time so he heads back to the hide out to tell Shock.

"Shock I have some news I think you will love to hear."

Shock who been drink a lot since the last time Lock was in town barely could rise her head to look at Barrel. "What news could you possible bring me?"

"You're going to love this. I know this will cheer you up."

"Well spit it out!"

"Abby is going to be living in St. Patrick's town for a few months."

"Say what?"

"Yea Jack is sending her to live here. Isn't that great?"

"Why would that be great?"

"Well you could kill her like you have been talking about. I thought you would be happy to hear this?"

"Happy? Barrel I have little power and Abby will be crawling with guards how will I kill her?"

"What has happen to you? Where is the Shock that would have fire in her eyes if I even said Abby's name?"

"Fuck off and get out of my sight."

"Fine be that way. Don't say I didn't try."

Barrel leaves Shock and heads back to town to spy some more. He hopes that Shock will go back to being herself and the only way that will happen if he stops steel her more wine to drink. Back in Halloween Town Abby goes to see Lock. She hopes that maybe he has seen this old house from the pictures and will be willing to help her.

"Lock I know you are home I can sense are there so open up."

Lock opens the door. "I told you that I was going to stay away for a few days."

"I know but I was hoping you seen this house some where in the outer woods maybe?" Abby shows the picture to Lock.

Lock looks at the picture. "No I can't say I have. Anything else?"

"I just don't understand why you don't want to be around me?"

"I just need some time to think some things out."

"Are you worried that you might kiss me again?"

"Yes what no that's not it and no it will not happen again."

"What if I want it to happen again?"

"Abby I've told you no now please just go home." Lock closed the door.

Abby heads back home. She starts to read some of her grandma's books and looks at the pictures again. She knows that she had a dream or two about this house but she can't remember them. Abby soon feels asleep. It feels like she just closed her eyes when she hears some one calling out to her. She opens her eyes and see can't see anything but a white mist. She looks all around her but there is anything but mist. She calls out who is there but just hears her name again. She closed her eyes and opens them again. She looks around and the mist is gone but she on that small island with the one tree and boat. _I didn't' die in my room _she thinks to herself.

"Grandma Rose you there?"

"Yes dear I'm here."

"What I'm I doing here?"

"I called for you."

"But I've only been here when I almost died. How can you call me here?"

"I'm a witch Abby remember that and not just any witch."

"So you can call on me at any time?"

"Yes and no it takes a lot out of me you call you here."

"So why did you call me?"

"I want to help you find that house."

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"Oh my dear you have a lot to learn is just a little while to learn it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Rose smiles at Abby. "Just find my house and all will be shown to you."

"First that doesn't make since and second I don't know how to find the house."

"Just listen with your heart it will lead you the way"

Rose starts to fade away and the mist starts to come back. "Grandma wait doesn't go please stay. I don't understand."

Abby wakes up back in her room. She looks around and it wasn't sunny outside any more. She looks at her phone and it says 10:28pm. But how could this be? She was gone for a few minutes but how could more then six hours gone by? Abby gets off her bed and puts all of the books and pictures away in the trunk and then puts the trunk in the closet. She heads into her bathroom and takes a fast shower then goes to bed. She hopes to have some dream or her grandma talk to her again. The next morning Jack goes to his office and locks the door behind him. Its early in the morning the sun isn't even up yet. Jack goes to his bookcase and takes a book off the shelf. He opens the book which isn't a book but a place to hide a small bottle. He takes the bottle out and walks over to the couch in his office. He sits on the couch and drinks from the bottle. He lies down and closes his eyes. When Jack opens them again he sees mist and a tree.

"Rose I need to talk to you about Abby. I know you can hear me Rose."

"Jack nice to see again. How you are doing?"

"Nice to see you Rose but let's skip the small talk."

"Fine so what can I do for you?"

"Did you put the idea in to Victoria's head about sending Abby to St. Patrick's Town?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You always wanted Queen Marie to train Abby because she trained you."

"Marie is the better one to teach Abby."

"Your making this hard for me Rose. You are the one who told me to keep things from Abby in the first place. She should be mad at you not me."

"Yes but you have to take the fall on this one Jack."

"I told you I would. Now what do you have planed for her?"

"She needs to be ready for a great evil that is trying to make its way back into your world."

"Who, Oogie?"

"Something more evil then him I'm afraid to tell you."

"Who could be coming back that is more evil then Oogie?"

"I can't tell you Jack. I'm sorry but some family secrets need to stay barred."

"You have to tell me Rose. I'm not going to putting Abby's life in danger because of your secrets you wont tell anyone."

"I'm sorry Jack I just can't. I have go now."

"Rose don't you go."

Jack feels his body shock and it pulls him back from the otherworld. He wakes up in his office. He knows that Rose did that. What could she be keeping from him? What danger is he going to be sending Abby into? What family secrets couldn't she tell him? Just then Sally knocks on the door.

"Jack you in there?"

"Yea Sally I'll be out in just a minute." Jack hears Sally walk away from the door. "Just what are you trying to pull now Rose. Jack walks out of his office and meets Sally for breakfast.

Abby wakes up a few hours later and jumps out of bed and get dress fast. She goes out her bedroom window she doesn't want her parents to know she left. She heads to Lock's house. She knows he isn't going to want to see her but she needs his help. Lock just happens to be outside. He wants to take a morning run but can see Abby heading his way. Abby gets to his front yard.

"What part of stay away for a while is hard for you princess?"

"Lock I talked to my grandma last night. Well she called me into the otherworld and..."

Lock cuts her off. "Wait she called for you?"

"Yea she said that I have to find that house."

"The one from the pictures?"

"Yes that one please help me. I only have two more days until I leave she said I had to find it."

"Ok find but I been all over this world and I have never seen that house."

"Just give today ok?"

"I'm going to pack us some water be right back."

Lock comes back out with water and they take off. They head to the north woods first. Abby stands there and tells Lock that she doesn't feel anything. They head to the east woods again Abby feels nothing. They start to head to the south woods and Lock wants to know just what is going on.

"Ok so how did you know that we shouldn't look and the north and east woods?"

"She told me to listen with my heart and it would lead me. I didn't feel anything at the north and east woods."

"Think the south woods is going to be any different?"

"Something inside me says we will."

They get to the south woods. Abby stops and closes her eyes and can feel something pulling her in. She tells Lock that she believes that this is the place. The two head down the path and again Lock tells Abby that aren't going find anything here. She just keeps walking and walking like a force is telling her too. They walk for hours and then Abby just stops. Abby tells Lock that they are there. Lock looks around and see nothing. Abby garbs his hand and pulls him forward. They walk though what feels like webs. Lock tries to remove the webs but there isn't any. Then right in front of him is an old white mansion. Abby was right but where were and how did they get there?

**YAY ch 16!**

**I want to thank the 38 readers I've had so for this month! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Sorry for any errors I might have.**

**So I have a lot plan for the next few chapters and I will try and post them when I can.**

**PLZ Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Paradise**_

Abby lets go of Lock's hands and starts to walk to the house. Lock grabs her hand again and tells her he didn't want her going in there. Abby just pulls Lock up to the house. They walk in the front door and start to look around. Lock finds a dinner room, a study, the kitchen, and a few other rooms downstairs. Abby finds bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs but everything is old and covered in webs and dirt. Lock is worried they might fall through the floor. Abby and Lock are in the front foyer of the house.

"Well you find this old dump can we go now?"

"It's not a dump and just been sitting for years and just needs a good cleaning."

"Ok well you're not going to clean it in two days."

"No I won't but it will take time but I feel like I should be here."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know but I feel claim and at peace here." Abby looks at the door that is under the two staircases that wrap each side of the wall in the foyer. "Did you go into that room?"

"The middle door there? No I can't open the door."

"As to be the ballroom or throne room?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The pictures I've seen."

"Ok but its locked or something."

"Or I just need to try." Abby walks over to the door and puts her hand on the door handle and the door pops open. "See just needed my touch."

They both walk into the room but it was dark to really see what is in there. Lock walk over to the big windows that go from floor to ceiling and took down the over sized curtains that are covering up the windows and that let some light in.

"Yea I was right ballroom and the throne room."

"Ok so I can see it can be use has the ballroom but how did you know it was use has the throne room too?"

"Well the throne at the far end of the room and it's in the center of those two pliers."

"Yea I guess that would give it away."

Abby starts to walk to the throne. "I think there is a picture of my grandma on the wall behind the throne."

"Abby just be careful we don't know how safe this old place is."

Abby gets to the throne and places her knee on the seat to try and see if she can get a better look at the picture when the throne moves back and reveals on secret passage way. The passage way looks like it heads down like into a basement. Before Lock knows it Abby is already haft way down the stairs.

"Lock get down here."

Lock takes off after Abby. "I told you to be careful we…" His words cut off when he sees what down in the basement. "Ok this is odd but why would a mausoleum in a basement of a mansion?" Lock says looking over at Abby.

"I don't know maybe there is someone who wants to be hidden." She tells him.

Abby and Lock are standing at the bottom of the stairs and the both walk into the room together. The east and west walls have burial makers on them. Most have no names on them. The east wall only has two but the west wall as six. In the middle of the room there is burial tomb.

"What is that?" Abby asks Lock.

"It's a tomb. There is a coffin inside of the concrete and sometimes the lid will look like the person that is in the tomb."

"Do you think my grandma could be in there?"

"I don't know why you do think so?"

"The cemetery in town has no makers for any of the Skellington family at all."

"So yea this was her house I would say that this could be her resting place."

Abby walks up to the tomb and reads the plate. Rose Marie Skellington born 1688 died 1848. "Yea it is her."

"Abby I would say that this place is your family's resting place. Do you think this is what she wanted you to know?" 

"I don't know but I think there is something else. I just don't know what she wanted me to find."

"We could go back upstairs and look around again."

"We could I guess. Abby looks to the far end of the room and see a curtain. "What's behind that?"

"I don't know but I can pull it down and look for you."

Look pulls the curtain down and light floods the room. Abby walks over to the window and sees a large body of water.

"What is that and why have I never seen it before?"

"It's an ocean and one of the four ways to travel between worlds."

"What are the other ways?"

"You can get to the human world by air, sea, or a portal. The same goes of the other holiday but you can use one of the doors too. The doors just lead to the other holidays."

"You would think I would have seen this."

"Its well hidden not everyone is to know about the ways to travel between worlds. Only the leaders know of the ways."

"Hello next in line to rule I should have known about this. This is my dad keeping thing from me again."

Abby runs out of the room and back up the stairs. Lock fixes the curtain and heads upstairs to find Abby. Lock gets up to the ballroom and no sign off Abby. He heads to the study thinking see might be there. When he gets there he sees Abby sitting in the window bench looking out the window."

"Are you ok?"

"I wish I knew why he lies to me so much."

"I wish I could tell you. Abby I'm sure Jack has is reasons."

"Lock do you think I would make a good Queen?"

"Of course you would why would you ask a silly thing like that?"

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"I do think you will some day Abby."

"I think if get it now."

"Get what?"

"I've been believing in something so foolish."

"What's that?"

"That I was human."

"Why did you feel that way?"

"I'm so different from everyone here Lock. This is the world of the living dead and I'm not dead."

"The other witches are not the living dead so you're not alone."

"There another thing."

"Yea?"

"I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me."

"Abby what are you saying?"

"I promise myself that I would try better at fitting in here and I just keep pushing away who I really am."

"Abby I do believe in you."

"But what if I'm broken and what if I have nothing left?"

"Don't say that about yourself. You're not broken and you have me."

"I've done too much in the past to this town. As much as I'd like the past not to exist it still does."

"You saved this town from Oogie the people will remember that not your mistake. Abby this is your home"

"As much as I'd like to feel like I belong here, I'm just as scared as you."

"How did you know I was feeling that way?"

"I know about your pass and I know what the town's people think of you. I can understand why you feel like you don't belong here too."

"The pass is the pass Abby. We can't change it. We can only learn from it and move on."

"I want to move on. I understand now what I have to do. I have to learn to control my powers and learn how to lead this town. I get it now. I'm not a human trap in this world. I'm a witch and the pumpkin princess."

"I'm happy to see that you understand you destiny."

"Will you promise to always be there for me when I need you?"

"I promise to always be by you side Abby." Lock walks up to her and kisses her in the lips.

"You said that won't happen again."

"I know but I shouldn't be kissing you or caring about you they way I do it's not right."

"Why we feel the same way about each other."

"Abby I might look twenty to you but I've been around much longer then that."

"Age is one thing you can't use in this world. No one looks their age."

"Yea your sixteen and you look sixteen."

"Ok so some of us at some point will stop aging and I am not so young I'm thinking of you."

"You are making this every hard of me."

"Face the facts Lock you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you."

"Abby we can't do this some one will find out."

"We are going out of town for the next four months were no one knows us I think we should try."

"I'll think about."

Abby gets off the window seat and face to face with Lock. She pulls his head down to hers and starts kissing him. Lock tries to pull away at first but he can't help be give in to his wants. He slow pushes Abby down back on to the window seat. Abby falls back into the seat and Lock goes to straddles her body. He pushes his lips harder into Abby's lips. He then stops and starts to kiss her neck and then lets his tongue slide up and down the side of her neck. Just when it seems like it is getting to get to a good point for more Lock stops and jumps of Abby.

"Why did you stop it was getting good."

"Because it was getting too good. I have to watch myself with you. I don't want this to go to far."

"But its ok I want it to go that far."

"I know you do but I think its best that we don't."

"So do you still want to think about being with me?"

"No I want to be with you."

Lock goes back to kissing Abby. For the first time in a long time Abby is happy about the way her life is going. She really is lost in paradise. The two make out just for a few more minutes. Lock tells Abby that they should be getting back they been gone for most of the day. The two walk out of the house and head back to town. Abby tells Lock they have a secret place that no one can find or get to. When the get back Lock walks Abby home and heads back to his place. He has to be so foolish to fall for Jack's daughter. If he knew that he was seeing Abby behind his back Jack would have his head.

**So what does everyone think?**

**Should Lock go behind Jack's back and see Abby?**

**PLZ review**

**Sorry for any errors. So next chapter Abby and Lock are in St Patrick's town…and guess who shows up to say HI….**

**What's to come?**

**A lot and I don't want to give it away but I have so much planed right now.**

**This chapter I wrote thinking about Lost in Paradise By Evanescence**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**New World**_

Lock did his best not to see Abby the next few days. She has to spend some time with Jack and Sally. It is for the best he did let things get carried way that mansion. The day has come for him and Abby to leave Halloween Town. He goes to pick Abby up and sees her saying bye to Jack and Sally. Lock can tell that Sally has being crying. This is hard for her to let Abby leave but he heard that Lady Victoria got her a class at the school to teach. Lock then stating thinking about what would happen when they got to St Patrick's Town. Did Shock know they are coming and what would she do if she finds out about his feelings for Abby? Shock already hates Abby now if she knew that Lock is with Abby who knows what will happen. The two take off to the doors and when they get to town Lady Victoria is already waiting for them. The staff shows Abby to her room and Lock's room is across from Abby's and Lady Victoria's is down the hall. Abby doesn't start any lessons until Monday so the whole weekend is free. First thing first she had to meet with the King and Queen of St. Patrick's town. Queen Marie who is a fairy and King Iollan is an elf. Abby is told many years ago there where two different kingdoms in St. Patrick's town and the two become one when the son of the Elf King married the daughter of the Fairy Queen. Abby has to changes into to some more lady like before she can meet the King and Queen. She is to meet Lady Victoria down by throne room doors.

The doors open and a little man dress in odd clothes walks in and announce them. "The Lady Victoria Wyrick and Princess Abby Skellington of Halloween Town."

Victoria and Abby walk up to the thrones and bow. Victoria speaks first. "I wish to thank you again for allowing us to be here my Lady and my King and Queen also thank you."

"Lady Victoria I'm honor to offer my help." Queen Marie stands up and walks down to Victoria. "I would like to talk with you about my new student over dinner tonight. You'll be our honor guest."

"The Princess and I like forward for tonight."

"Princess Abby I like forward to our lesions and spending much time with you over the next few months." 

"As am I my Lady." Abby wasn't use to all this royal talk it's so relaxed at home.

Abby is dismissed from the room and Queen Maire and Lady Victoria start to chat. Abby heads back up to her room to change into some that fits her better. Then there is a knock at her door thinking it is Lock she runs to open it but it wasn't Lock.

"Abby I'm so happy to have you here!"

"Bridget so happy to see you."

"I can't wait to send some time with you. How have you been?"

"Good keeping busy and you?"

"Well spring is coming up fast so the fairies have been busy getting the season ready."

"The fairies change the seasons?"

"Oh yea you don't know much about this land. Yes the fairies change the season in the human world its one of the few thing this land does but you learn what we do soon."

"Well I'm here until the end of May so I've got time."

"So girl talk."

"Girl talk?"

"I saw that cutie with you. Lock right?"

"Oh he is my personal guard and friend that's it."

"Sure what every you say. I've got to run but you should go check out your little hide away. I did some work to it and I think you will like it."

"Yea I'll go now."

"Don't forget to take your cutie with you."

Abby turns red. "Very funny Bridget."

Abby then goes to look for Lock who she finds outside talking with the Halloween guards and the elf guards of St. Patrick's town. She waits for him to finish and then they all part and go different ways.

"Hey there?"

"Abby all set are you?"

"Yea most of my thing have been here and unpack so didn't take long and I had to meet the King and Queen who I'm having dinner with tonight."

"Sounds fun."

"Yea loads. So what was that all about back there?"

"Just giving out your dad's orders."

"Oh I have to show you something and you love this. Only I and Bridget can get in so the means we have a secret place here."

"Your right I do like the sounds of that."

"Come on I'll show you."

Abby and Lock take off but one of the Halloween guards is hiding in the shadows. He waits for no one to be around and then head to the dark forest out of town. He gets half way in and then just stops. He takes a note out of his pocket and pins it to a tree.

"I know you are there you need to take this note to your Mistress it's from a friend who wants to help."

Then he heads back to town. Barrel who was hiding there the whole time comes out from the shadows and takes the note and heads to see Shock. Shock who had been starting to not drink so much any more only cause Barrel wasn't getting her has much wine is just sitting around at the hide out when Barrel comes running in.

"I have a note for you."

"Who would send me a note?"

"One of those werewolf guards said it was from a friend."

"What I don't have any friends back in town."

"Well read it any way."

Shock opens the note and starts to read it out loud. "Shock you don't know me but I know who you are and we will meet soon. Until then those voices you been hearing you should listen to what they are telling you. You are the key to bring Jack down and the rightful hire to the throne."

"You been hearing voices?"

"Kind of but I can't make out what they are telling me."

"Any idea who could have sent this?"

"No I don't but I like to know who?"

"Do you wish for me to hide in town and find out?"

"Yea report any finding right away."

Barrel heads back to town and Shock goes you her desk and takes a seat she is unsure what to next. Meanwhile back in town Abby and Lock just walk into the secret garden of Abby's. Bright was right about what she had done to the place. There were hundreds of flowers planted now.

"So this is the place?" Lock asks Abby.

"Yea but last time nothing was planted yet."

"What's the little hunt thing?"

"It's a garden house. There is a bathroom and kitchen and a living room with a sofa bed. Bright thought I might like staying here a few nights."

"Looks like a dump."

"Wait until you see the inside."

"Yea maybe later."

"We haven't had any alone time for a few days. This place gives us that."

"Trust me Abby I would love to spend some time with you but I really need to get back to my post and you have a dinner to get ready for."

"Fine but one kiss."

"Yea one kiss." Lock pulls Abby close to him and starts to kiss her but before it gets out of hand like last night he pulls away first. "Let's head back."

Abby and Lock walk out the garden he kisses her on the cheek and tells her to head back to her room. He starts to walk his around when he feels something pulling him to the dark woods. He walks the edge of the woods and looks around in the trees.

"I know your there so just come down and talk."

"I see you really have everyone fooled don't you Lock."

"Barrel nice to see you again."

"So you are really working for Jack after everything he done to us?"

"I've done my time and Jack knows he can trust me now. I can't say the same for you or Shock. You should just turn yourself in."

"Why so Jack can lock my up or even kill me no thanks."

"Staying with the crazy witch will get you killed one day."

"Watch what you say about my mistress."

"You're a fool Barrel she just using you and that is all she ever did was use us."

"She has a plan to get everyone back even you."

"She will end up the one who fails again."

"Oh and I saw you with Abby. Shock will love to here that."

"Yea Jack has me watching over her now."

"I find that hard to believe he would trust you with her."

"I did save her life after Shock tried to kill her."

"Don't act like you had no part in that."

"I'm done with you. I wanted to help you Barrel but you're pass help."

"We'll be seeing you soon Lock."

With that said Barrel takes off into the woods. Lock going back to walking the grounds but wanted to know at what point Barrel saw him with Abby. If Barrel saw him kissing Abby that would be the end of them hiding their relationship from everyone. It would end before it even really began. He didn't know how Shock would acted when Barrel took him how he saved Abby's life but he can't think like that now he had a job to do.

**The long waited ch 18 is here!**

**So sorry it took so long and if there is any errors about that too!**

**Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back to read my story!**

**The next chapter needs to be rewritten I don't like it so I hope to have it up soon! Reviews PLZ!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**St. Patrick's Town**_

It is Monday morning and at first Abby didn't want is to get out of bed. She is under sure what can of lesson a fairy is going to teach her. What does a fairy know about witchcraft anyway? She does make it out of bed and into the shower. The warm water feels good on her skin like a hot spring or something anyway the water feels different here then at home. She gets out and gets ready for the day. She was told last night to meet Queen Maire out in the garden at back of the palace. As she walks thought the halls every palace stuff stops and bows to her and says good morning. She not use to all this bow and being call princess so much. She makes her way out side and the morning sun is warm to her skin. The sun at home doesn't have the warmth as this sun. Too many monsters at home can't have the sunlight due to the fact it harm them. There is a sun but in away it feels fake to Abby not like the sun in St. Patrick's town she could tell that this sun is real. She finds her way to the back of the palace to see Queen Maire sitting on a bench feeding birds and live ones not dead like back at home. The sunlight hits the Queen just right making her skin glow and beautiful blonde hair shine. Abby looks at her own pale skin and black hair and really starts to feel that she is going to be out of place here.

"Good morning Princess."

"Oh yea good morning Queen Maire." Abby does a half bowing only causes she almost forgets to do one at all.

"I thought that maybe today we just walk around and talk how that sound does?"

"Sounds good but can I ask if you just call me Abby."

"If you wish and you may call me Lady Maire if you like." She tells Abby. "First I want to say that I was honor to been ask to help out."

"Thanks for helping but I don't understand how a fairy can teach a witch any thing about magic."

"Hard to believe but our magic and yours comes from the same place."

"What place?"

"Nature of course Abby. We fairies change the season and your gifts come from the elements."

"Do all witches have gifts that come from nature?"

"I think you know that answer to that."

Abby stops and thinks that she does know that. The sister witches powers are that Ursula can talk to animals and Agnes to plants and trees but she never really knew what Lady Victoria's power was or if Owen even and one. "I guess you are right but can I ask some thing?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Why did you want me to come here? I'm sure you're heard I was out of control and up until a few weeks ago I didn't want to learn to be a witch."

"I at one time knew someone like you and we both helped each other. Believe it or not but I do understand how you feel."

"I felt useless and hopeless. Have you felt that?"

Queen stops and turns to Abby." My dear you be surprised the feelings I've had and have to over come."

Abby is taken back by that answer. The two start to walk again. At first it seem like they are going to Abby's garden but they walked right pass it. Another ten minutes later and Abby could feel that they walk into a barrier the light seems brighter here and at first it is hurting Abby's eyes but after a few minutes her eyes get use to the light. This is the place that the fairies use to make the magic that changes the seasons in the human world. Queen Marie tells Abby that spring is a month away so her lesson with her will be short after the spring ball she will have more time to work with Abby. The Queen then tells Abby that learning about the magic of fairies will help her understand her own magic. Marie as ask Bridget to stop in and help Abby. Marie leaves Abby in a barn with horses and tells her to wait there. Abby doesn't see any one so she walks up to one of the horses. She goes to pet one when she hears some one call her name.

"Abby so good to see you again." A voice she didn't recall calling her out. "It's me Kyla remember me?"

At first Abby had no clue but then at comes to her. "Oh yea you're a pixie and best friends with Bridget."

"Yea I was very happy to hear that you would be coming here."

"Oh good to hear. I was told to meet Bridget here."

"She is working with the light fairies over in the east field. I can take you there."

"Great."

Abby and Kyla start to walk over to the east field when they are stop by a group of fairies that are just floating above the ground. One had brown hair and the other two had blonde hair and look to be sisters.

"Hey pixie brat just where do you think you're going?" Says the fairy with dark black hair.

"Oh Hannah I'm sorry I didn't see you up there."

"Funny now answer my question."

"To Princess Bridget on orders of the Queen."

"And who is this pasted white dead girl you have with you?"

At first Abby couldn't believe that someone who she didn't even know is talking to her like this. "Pumpkin Princess Abby and who might you be?"

"Yes I heard about you. Just didn't think my Queen would let something so dreadful come here and stink the place up with death."

_Really this chick thinks I'm dead _Abby thinks to herself. "Dead me? Sorry but no a witch yes but not dead. Maybe you should know your place when talking to a hire of a Holiday."

"Princess or not no dead bitch talks to me like that." Now Hannah being a weather fairy uses her power over lighting and try's to strike Abby with it but miss when Abby jumps at of the way.

Now Abby is piss. Not alone did this chick insult her but she just try to shock with lighting "Good one Hannah but see I too can play this game." Abby focus all her might building up the wind around her feet and then calls for her pumpkin fire and throws the fire ball right at all three of them. Knocking the out of the sky and to the ground and right into the mud below them. Now Kayla is laughing. "If you didn't hear me the first time witch magic beets fairy magic any day of the week."

"How dare you!" Hannah yells out.

'How dare you!" A new voice calls out.

Hannah looks up to Bridget who saw the whole thing. "Princess did you see what this rat did to me?"

"First of all you will address her as Lady Abby, next you are the rat here. She is our guess and royal and you will treat her with respect. Now the three of you get clean up and report to the weather field. I'll deal with you later."

The three take off. Bridget then turns to Abby. "I'm so sorry for that. Weather fairies can be big head at some times."

"Oh Bridget I wish you could have see the colors around Abby when she was fighting them."

Abby almost forgot that Kayla can see someone aurora. That gets her thinking what if Kayla sees Lock what color would his be. She'll have to deal with that when the time comes but now she has to deal with what just happen. "I guess I let her get to me."

"No Abby she is a really bitch. I don't think even seen anyone do that to her before."

"So she is a weather fairy?"

"Yea she is and the other two are sisters and they are wind fairies. Oh that reminds me my mom wants me to teach you about us."

"Yea she told me with spring coming up she can't give me full lessons until then. I'm glad to be learning from you until then."

"I'll teach you about my land and can you teach me about yours?'

"Halloween...yea I guess if that is what you want."

Bridget tells Abby all about St. Patrick's town. How there is all kinds of different fairies and they each play a part in the seasons. She talks about the elves are the fighters and dwarfs are blacksmiths. Leprechauns keep an eye on the gold and are in charge of luck good and bad. She also tells Abby that this world has is bad too. Trolls are just nasty, not all pixies are nice like Kayla in fact most are tickers. The day is just about at its end when all three girls make it back to the castle. Abby thanks Bridget for lesson about the town and tells her another day she will tell everything about Halloween town. Abby goes to her room and finds a single rose on her bed. With a note from Lock telling her he misses her and can't wait to see her again.

**Yay ch 19 about time right. Sorry for any errors and sorry this chapter kind of sucked. Ch 20 I hope is better. Ch 19 was a fill in. Ch 19 and ch 20 I have done over a few times and I just want to move on and work on other chapters. This story will have 24 chapters. Please keep in mind that the elves in St. Patrick's Town are like warriors of the town like how I'm making the werewolves the town guards of Halloween Town. Just think of Legolas from Lord of the Rings and that is like what the elves of St. Patrick's Town are. Thanks for everyone who is reading and who have been reviewing. PLZ review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Evil's Face**_

Abby can't believe how fast time as gone by. Its one week until the spring ball. This also means that in two days Owen and the other will be coming. She hasn't see Lock in a week but the few times they pass by each other and he has been leaving roses in her room. Bright and Abby today are working in Abby's garden. Bright has been filling Abby in on the flowers when she brings up the fact Abby hadn't told her about Halloween yet. The two have been working on planting new flowers when Bridget stops to ask.

"Abby I know it's been a few weeks but I would like to know about your town and friends that are coming.

"Sorry yea I forgot about that. So what do you want to know?"

"Do I need to be worried about your friends coming here?"

"Well first I'm not close with any of them but Owen. Owen is my best friend and he is dating Olivia. Owen is the son of Lady Victoria. Owen is half warlock and half vamp. Olivia is a vamp."

"Yea I know you have told me a little about them. Their families are originals right?"

"Yes so are the others that are coming. Ella and Noah are twins and vamps, Annie is a werewolf, Aden is half wolf and half vamp, and Charlotte is a vamp."

"Charlotte is the one you don't care for."

"I don't know why but she doesn't care for me and I don't trust her at all. There just something about her."

"The vamps are not going to suck any one's blood are they?"

"No they have serum they use but because they don't drink blood some of their abilities aren't at their fullest. They have heightened sense, agility, speed and strength but those powers are not at 100% and they don't have the ability to use a mind control called compelling."

"So that sounds like a good thing."

"The werewolves are like in half wolf and half human form meaning hey have a tail and ears like a wolf and they have all their abilities like speed, high senses, and strength."

"So if they really aren't close friends of yours why are they coming here?"

"At first I think my dad wanted me to get to know them. They all belong to original families. I think them coming here was his idea."

"Sounds like it. Oh crap I all most forgot. I sat something up for you today."

"What's that?"

"A lunch date."

"Lunch date with who?"

"Oh come on Abby you don't have to hide it from me. I know you are seeing Lock."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I see the way the two of you look at each and I know he has been leaving roses in your room."

"Bridget no one can know."

"Your secret is safe with me. I'm going to meet him at the path door. Why don't get cleaned up and wait for him inside."

Abby was happy that someone knew her secret after all she been wanting to tell someone. Abby goes and gets cleaned up and puts some fresh clothes. About ten minutes later there is a knock on the door. She opens it to find Lock standing there with roses in his hands.

"So I guess one person know about us." He tells her handing her the flowers.

"I guess we didn't do a great job hiding it."

"Bridget cornered me the other day and asked me about it. She doesn't give up."

"So where is this lunch date at?"

"By that little stream that runs behind this garden hunt of yours."

Abby and Lock walk behind the garden house and about twenty feet down to the stream where a picnic lunch is all set up waiting for them. Lock and Abby take a seat and start filling each in on what's been going on. Abby told Lock about everything she learned about the fairies and Lock tells Abby about his training with the elves. Abby is so happy to get time with Lock. She missed him so much.

"You know I've missed you."

"I've you too Abby. More then you know." He leans in to kiss her.

"I've missed the taste of your kisses." She tells him and starts to kiss him again.

Abby pushes Lock back on the blanket that is on the ground. They are really getting into again. It's just been so long and Lock knows he can't get to into or Abby will let it go to far. He pushes himself back up and off to the side of him.

"I know you want more Abby but we have to take this very slow."

"Yea I know."

"Lock can I ask you something?'

"Yea sure."

"It's about your pass, with the town and with Stock."

At first he isn't sure what kind of questions about Stock she is going to ask but they are together so lying is not an option here. "What do you want to know?"

"What really happen almost twenty years ago with the whole Christmas and Oogie thing?"

"Well Jack asked us to get Sandy Claws and we did but we took him to Oogie. Then your dad so of kind of killed Oogie. After it was all over things went back to normal. What causes us big trouble is when Shock found a way to bring Oogie back."

"So last year wasn't the first time he came back?"

"No, Shock found a way but then Oogie tried to take over all seven holidays. Jack defeated him again and we were banish from town. The whole time we tried to deal with being banished but over time Shock wanted to find another way to bring Oogie back."

"We all know what came of that."

"Yea we do but I hope over time the town's people will expect me again."

"I'm sure they will Lock." Abby smiles at Lock and Lock smiles back at her. "Did you ever date Shock?"

The one question he was hoping that she didn't ask but he unsure what to say. "There was a time that I was with her but over the years darkness set in her and she grew so hateful that is was too hard for me to be with her."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yea I did and at one point I thought I could have been in love with her too."

"How do you feel about me?"

"Your beauty consumes me Abby. You took my breath away the first day I saw you in the woods."

"That's when Shock sent you after me."

"It was but I knew I couldn't let her hurt you and when I found out she was going to kill I had to stop her."

"So you liked me for some time then?"

"The first day I laid eyes on you."

"I have to say that I've been crashing on you for a while but didn't know you felt the same so that's why I kissed you that day. I wanted to see what you would do."

Lock garbs Abby and holds her in his arms. "Abby I do care about you so much. I'm sorry we have to hide like this."

"It's ok for now."

The two finish their lunch date and then Lock had to get back to his post and Abby went back to her room and took out her journal. She hasn't wrote in it for some time. She gets to work filling in about her time with Lock and what's going on with her being in St. Patrick's town. The next two days Abby fills her time working with the fairies getting ready for spring the next morning Owen and the others would be arriving in town. The day had come and Abby really wants to see Owen. They haven't talked in almost a month. After everyone is shown to their rooms Abby finds Owen's. She knocks on the door to only see Olivia opening the door to Owen's room.

"Abby nice to see you."

"Oh yea Olivia just wanted to check in with Owen if that was ok?"

"Yea I've got some unpacking to do but I'll see you later." Olivia leaves the room and heads to hers.

Abby walks into Owen's room not sure what would happen or what is going to be said. "Owen is Abby."

Owen who is hanging up some clothes turns to Abby. "Hey." He stops what he is doing and goes to his friend and gives her a big hug. "I've missed you so much."

Abby hugging Owen back. "I've missed you too. What have you been up too?"

"Not a lot and how about you?"

"Well the fairies have been working on getting spring ready so I've been learning about that and the town itself."

"Sounds fun."

"Yea I guess so but hey would you like to see the town?"

"Sure."

Abby and Owen leave Owen's room and head outside. Owen puts some shades on cause the sunlight really bugs his eyes. Abby tells Owen the sun in this town is real when back at home the sun is almost fake and Owen could tell this on the count of his skin is getting warm too. Abby walks Owen thought the gardens on the palace grounds. She takes him to her secret garden and to the fairy fields. She tells about all about the fairies and the work they do on making the season change. With the sun starting to set and it almost being time for dinner they head back to the palace. The both change clothes and head to the dinning hall. There Bridget and the others are waiting on them.

"There you guys are." Bridget says at the head of the table

"Sorry we're late I was just showing Owen around." Abby tells her as she sits down to the right of Bridget.

"That's ok we all just sat down. So Abby care to induce every one."

"Sure. Well Owen to the left of you and his girlfriend Olivia is next to him. Next to me Ella and her brother Noah. Cross from them is Annie and Aden and at the end is Charlotte. Everyone this is Bridget princess of the fairies and St. Patrick's town."

Bridget stands up "I would like to thank all of you for coming and staying here for spring break and the spring ball."

"Not like we really had a choice." Charlotte speaks up from the end of the table.

"Sorry for Charlotte she has some manners." Ella tells Bridget.

"It's ok."

Dinner is brought out to them and everyone starts eating and its really quit no one is really saying anything until Bridget brings up doing a day trip in the morning. "So there is this really great waterfall that is about three or so miles from here and there is a hot spring under it would any of you like to head out there and spend the day?"

Owen looks over at Olivia and she looks at everyone else but Abby then to Bridget. "That sounds like fun. We would really like to get a good look at this world. None of us have been outside of Halloween Town."

"Great so it's a plan then."

They finish dinner and everyone parts ways and starts to head back to their rooms. Lock meets Abby outside the dinning hall doors to walk her to her room. They are half way to her room when Noah comes up from been them.

"My Lady can I have a word?"

At first him calling her his lady caught her of guard at first but she tells Lock to head off with out her. "Noah what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you if I can court you to the ball this weekend."

"Oh I just guess that I was going with Owen."

"He is talking Olivia."

"Yea I didn't forget that but won't you be talking your sister?"

"No and in fact King Jack came and ask me if I could court you I hope that was ok?"

"I'm sure my dad means will and yes you can court me to the ball."

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then my Lady." Noah bows at Abby and heads to his room.

Abby heads to her room and closes her doors behind her and lays her head on them she didn't seem to know that Lock is there.

"You ok?"

"Lock didn't know you are in here. Sorry I'm ok but guess what my dad did now?"

"I'm not sure but you don't seem happy about it."

"He asked Noah to court me to the ball."

"Oh yea that would piss you off."

"I'm not pissed just upset cause I really want to go with you."

"I'm not a noble so I can't go with you and I'm going to my on duty that night too."

"Looks like that is going to be a fun night."

Lock pulls Abby to him and holds her. "It will be ok. Hey I'll be with you tomorrow when we all go to this waterfall."

"Yea but everyone will be around so its not like we can do anything."

Lock tells Abby that it will be fun and to get some sleep. He has to make one around before he can turn in. Meanwhile with no one knowing it some one isn't in their bed and back in the hide out that Shock and Barrel have been hiding in that person is making a stop to see them.

"Barrel come here." Shock calls out for him.

"What is it?"

"There is someone coming and they will be here any minute."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but something is telling it's a friend and not a foe."

Just then a knock on the door. "Should I open it?" Barrel ask

Shock nods her head yes and Barrel opens the door to see a pink hair female vampire standing there.

With a smile on her face "Hey there my name is Charlotte and I'm here to help."

Shock tells her to come in. Charlotte tells her that the werewolf that give the massage to Barrel works for her family. She also tells Shock that there are a few others like her and her family that wish is take the Skellington family down. That the darkness is there to help Shock and she is there to help Shock understand who is she and that the darkness is there to help them both seek want the really want. The end of the Skellington family and for the true ruler of Halloween Town to take the throne.

**So ch 20 done after writing it a few times. So what's Charlotte up to you say well find out in ch 21! I hope that the next few chapters will be up by the end of Aug.**

**I'm still thinking that this story will have 24 chapters and will that really be the end?**

**Sorry for any errors and PLZ review!**


End file.
